Family Ties
by MegEvans1983
Summary: Sonny and Alexis share custody of Kristina, but how will Alexis react when her feelings for the father of her daughter get's explored, as Sonny's lifestyle takes him away from his family?


Family Ties  
  
A Fan Fiction By Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - Quiet Before The Storm  
  
A lot of things had happened in Port Charles this past year. For starters had it been revealed that Sonny Corinthos was the father of Alexis Davis' daughter Kristina through a second paternity test without the interference from Ned Ashton, who had posed as the baby's father before. Sonny and Alexis had gone to trial where joint custody had been ordered, which had surprised a lot of people, and rumor had it that Sonny Corinthos had bribed the judge into giving that judgment. Kristina Chloe Davis-Corinthos was now 6 years old. Her mother, Alexis Davis lived together with Cameron Lewis, who thought of Kristina, as his very own daughter. Sonny Corinthos still lived at PH4 together with his wife Carly, and his son Michael. Sonny's right hand man, Jason Morgan was now married to Sonny's sister, Courtney and they lived across the hall from Sonny, Michael and Carly in PH2. Sonny still didn't have the best relationship with his father, Mike Corbin but Kristina still spent some time with her grandfather when Alexis arranged it, and she did so - sometimes just to annoy the hell out of Sonny.  
  
Alexis: "You've got daddy's presents sweetie?" Alexis asked her daughter, as they were standing in the elevator, which was about to open when they reached the penthouses in the 'Harborview Towers'.  
  
Kristina: "Yeah.You think he'll like my present, mommy?" She asked her mother turning her hazel brown eyes on her mother.  
  
Alexis: "I think that he'll LOVE it, OK? Now remember to give him both your own present but also the present from mommy and Cameron, OK?"  
  
Kristina: "OK.But aren't you going to say happy birthday to him too?"  
  
Alexis: "I have to go work after I've dropped you off sweetie, but this is supposed to be a surprise birthday party, right?"  
  
Kristina: "Yeah.Is daddy dropping me off later?"  
  
Alexis: "I think so.Unless you want to stay at daddy's and Carly's for tonight?"  
  
Kristina: "No!" She suddenly exclaimed making Alexis frown. Alexis knew that Kristina hadn't taken to like Carly at first, and it had taken it's toll on Sonny & Carly's marriage, but she didn't thought that Kristina would mind staying at her dad's for one night.  
  
Alexis: "Here we are!" She exclaimed, as the doors of the elevator opened, and they walked to the front door of PH4, where Johnny was on guard.  
  
Johnny: "Ms. Davis, Ms. Kristina.And how are you today?"  
  
Kristina: "Okey-dokey Mr. Johnny!" She smiled forming an 'O' with her thumb and index finger.  
  
Alexis: "Are Carly and Michael home, Johnny?"  
  
Johnny: "Michael, Jason and Courtney are inside - Carly has gone down to the warehouse to pick Sonny up - Michael and Kristina were adamant about this being a surprise birthday party for Sonny."  
  
Alexis: "I know." She replied, as Johnny let them in, and they were greeted by Jason and Courtney.  
  
Jason: "Alexis.Let me take those for you Squirt!" He exclaimed taking the presents from Kristina.  
  
Alexis: "Well.You seem to be in good hands sweetie, so mommy will see you later tonight, OK?" She asked squatting down to look Kristina in the eyes.  
  
Kristina: "OK - mommy!" She exclaimed, as she kissed her mother goodbye.  
  
Courtney: "We'll take good care of her!"  
  
Alexis: "I know you will - bye bye!"  
  
Kristina: "Bye mommy!" She exclaimed, as Alexis exited the penthouse, and Kristina went with Jason to put her presents together with the rest of Sonny's presents.  
  
A few hours later Sonny was sitting at the coffee table together with Jason, Courtney and Carly, while Michael and Kristina played together outside. Even though Kristina hadn't warmed up to Carly, she loved being with her brother Michael.  
  
Carly: "Shouldn't you be getting Kristina back to Alexis?" She asked snuggling up to Sonny.  
  
Sonny: "I think she can play a little more with Michael - Alexis had to work today so I just want to give her some time to get home before dropping off Kristina."  
  
Carly: "If I know Alexis right she'll probably have a search team out looking for that little girl if you don't drop her off on time."  
  
Courtney: "How can you say that Carly? When Alexis dropped off Kristina she seemed perfectly OK with dropping her daughter off!"  
  
Jason: "Plus Kristina told me that Alexis had asked her if she wanted to stay the night, but Kristina declined."  
  
Carly: "Alexis probably told her to say that." She replied under her breath.  
  
Sonny: "What have we talked about Carly? I don't want you to badmouth Alexis - ever! She's Kristina's mother so she's FAMILY!" He exclaimed execrated.  
  
Carly: "I know but."  
  
Jason: "Guys." He interrupted Carly seeing Kristina standing on the stairs together with Michael with sad eyes.  
  
Sonny: "Hey you." He replied softly getting up from the couch and Carly and heading over to Michael and Kristina.  
  
Kristina: "Can we go home now?" She asked in a little voice having obviously heard Carly badmouth her mother.  
  
Sonny: "Jason said that your mommy would be OK with you staying the night - are you sure you don't want to?"  
  
Kristina: "Yes, we have to hurry or mommy and Cameron will be worried!" She exclaimed placing her hand in Sonny's and towing him off. Sonny: "Alright - then let's go!" He exclaimed grabbing both his own and Kristina's jacket before exiting the penthouse leaving a fuming Carly with Michael, Jason and Courtney.  
  
A little later Alexis came storming through the door at her and Cameron's house startling Cameron a little by the look on her face.  
  
Cameron: "Let me guess: Corinthos got arrested on his birthday?" He asked thinking that she could only look like that because of Sonny.  
  
Alexis: "Actually no - Scott Baldwin is this close to making me crazy!" She exclaimed execrated holding her thumb and index finger no more than one centimeter apart.  
  
Cameron: "Now what? He's still thinking that you can't do your job on account of your 'Kristina' act a little over 6 years ago now?" He asked getting up from his chair, and helped Alexis getting out of her coat.  
  
Alexis: "I didn't even have this meeting scheduled but Ric got me to take it because he needed to romance Elizabeth." She replied, as Cameron went to put her jacket in the closet, as Alexis went to sit down on the couch.  
  
Cameron: "You're not having second thoughts about going into business with Ric 4 years ago are you?" He asked resuming his seat in his chair.  
  
Alexis: "No, Ric is a terrific attorney, and going into business with him was smart - not to mention the fact that it drove Sonny crazy!" She exclaimed smiling evilly.  
  
Cameron: "Of course - well.Even though I admire any woman who goes into a business venture with the local mobsters half-brother just to spite the father of her child then I have to wonder if this is just another tactic of denial on your part."  
  
Alexis: "What is that mind of yours getting at Dr.?"  
  
Cameron: "You haven't dealt with your feelings towards Sonny in connection with when he went back to Carly when she returned from the dead."  
  
Alexis: "Carly planned that just so that she could get some attention, AND get back together with Sonny."  
  
Cameron: "How do you know?"  
  
Alexis: "I know Carly - trust me Cameron - she planned it all!"  
  
Cameron: "That's interesting." He replied taking his glasses off ever so slowly putting the left side bar into his mouth.  
  
Alexis: "You know what would be even more interesting.?" She asked seductively getting up from the couch, and walking over to him so that she stood right in front of him.  
  
Cameron: "I'm listening." He replied eying her suspiciously.  
  
Alexis: "This." She replied taking his glasses, and putting them on the coffee table before placing her hands on his cheekbones and placing her mouth on his kissing him passionately before plumping down on his lap. Cameron brought his hands to Alexis' hair, as they continued kissing passionately until there was a knock on the door.  
  
Cameron: "Wait." He sighed, as Alexis got up from his lap, rearranged her hair, and said  
  
Alexis: "It's them." She answered pointing out that Sonny had arrived with Kristina.  
  
Cameron: "Great timing as usual!" He exclaimed getting up from the chair, and proceeding into the kitchen to make himself presentable to the father of Alexis' daughter.  
  
Kristina: "Mommy!" She exclaimed jumping into Alexis' embrace, who picked her up from the floor.  
  
Alexis: "Sweetie.What's wrong?" She asked due to the fact that Kristina was holding Alexis so tight around the neck.  
  
Kristina: "I missed you." She replied thankful to be back in her mother's arms, and away from Carly.  
  
Alexis: "Come on in, Sonny." She replied sitting Kristina down in the couch, as Cameron entered the livingroom.  
  
Sonny: "Cameron."  
  
Cameron: "Sonny." He greeted the man, who had stolen Alexis' heart away.  
  
Alexis: "Sweetie? Why don't you show uncle Cameron what you made at school the other day?" She asked wanting to talk to Sonny in private.  
  
Kristina: "OK! Come on uncle C!" She exclaimed towing him upstairs to her room.  
  
Alexis: "Alright - what did Carly do to her this time?" She asked when Cameron and Kristina couldn't hear them anymore.  
  
Sonny: "Why do you automatically assume that Carly did something to her?" He asked sitting down on the nearby desk.  
  
Alexis: "Gee.I don't know! Maybe because Carly hates the fact that you and I have a child together, and then also the outburst Kristina had when I asked her if she wanted to stay the night at PH4."  
  
Sonny: "So she and Carly haven't bonded - it hasn't been that long."  
  
Alexis: "It hasn't been that long? It's been 5 years since you found out about Kristina, and she and Carly have had all the time in the world to bond. Kristina loves everyone else at 'Harborview Towers' - she loves Michael, Jason, Courtney - she even loves Johnny and Max."  
  
Sonny: "And I'm happy about that - but let's not forget whose fault it is for my not having been a part of Kristina's life from day one."  
  
Alexis: "Oh.You're gonna bring that up again - I am so sick of you starting in on that every time I hit home concerning Carly - why don't you just admit it? Carly isn't thrilled about you having a daughter with me!"  
  
Sonny: "That's simply not true, and." Sonny ended his sentence, as he saw Cameron and Kristina descending the stairs.  
  
Alexis: "Say goodbye to your father Kristina - he's leaving!" She exclaimed watching as Sonny kissed Kristina goodbye, and left in a hurry.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Shock Of A Lifetime  
  
The next morning Alexis had just begun to make coffee in the kitchen wearing her satin robe with her hair up in a ponytail when she heard the paperboy dropping the paper off on her porch. She left the brewing coffee, and opened the door, and took the paper with her inside where she gasped upon seeing the front page.  
  
Alexis: "Oh my God!"  
  
Cameron: "What is it? Alexis?" He asked having just woken up wearing a blue robe.  
  
Alexis: "The paper says that.That Sonny was killed last night!"  
  
Cameron: "What? That must be wrong!"  
  
Alexis: "What if it isn't? I've got to call Jason!"  
  
Kristina: "Why do you have to call uncle Jason, mommy?" She asked rubbing her tired eyes.  
  
Alexis: "Sweetheart.Are you already up? How did you sleep?" She asked handing Cameron the paper before going to her daughter squatting down in front of her, embracing her and holding her tight.  
  
Kristina: "Mommy - you're squishing me!" She complained, as Alexis let her daughter go to look directly into her eyes.  
  
Alexis: "You know that mommy and daddy love you, right?"  
  
Kristina: "Yeah, and so does Uncle Cameron, Uncle Jason, Uncle Jax, Auntie Courtney, Grandpa Mike and Michael - why are you so sad mommy?"  
  
Alexis: "I just didn't sleep that well honey - but you'd better head upstairs to get ready for school, huh?"  
  
Kristina: "OK - I love you mommy."  
  
Alexis: "I love you too, baby - more than you'll ever know!" She replied hugging her tightly once more to conceal the tears that were burning behind her eyelids.  
  
Cameron: "Let's not jump to any conclusions, OK? The paper could have jumped the gun on this article."  
  
Alexis: "And what if it didn't, huh? What if Sonny's luck didn't last this time? What if Kristina has just lost her dad in an age of 6? How does a child live with that?"  
  
Cameron: "Why don't we get Kristina sent off to school before doing anything, huh? Even if this article is true then you have to remember that this is the life Sonny chose to live in - no one made him."  
  
Alexis: "The last time I found out about him supposedly being dead I was pregnant with Kristina, and going along with Ned's 'brilliant' plan in having everyone believe that he was the father."  
  
Cameron: "Don't start comparing the past with the present, OK? Maybe he's just holding up somewhere until the storm passes by?"  
  
Alexis: "I would feel something if I he were dead, wouldn't I? Something inside of me would tell me that he was dead?"  
  
Cameron: "You and Sonny will always be connected because of Kristina. The good that's inside of Sonny is very much alive in your mutual daughter."  
  
Alexis: "I know." She replied going back in time to Jax & Skye's wedding day when she and Ned had talked on the docks about Sonny's life.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Ned: "Why think about Sonny right now? We're on our way to a wedding, a celebration."  
  
Alexis: "You know, it's the church that he was gunned down, isn't it? I mean, the symmetry is extraordinary, don't you think?"  
  
Ned: "You weren't going to tell Sonny he was the father. Remember?"  
  
Alexis: "So what happens when my daughter finds out?"  
  
Ned: "By that time, Sonny will be long forgotten, just one more mobster who was gunned down in a shootout that no one remembers."  
  
Alexis: "Is that what you want me to tell her?"  
  
Ned: "He was a violent man who died a violent death, and you tell her that you did your best to protect her."  
  
Alexis: "I didn't even get to say goodbye."  
  
Ned: "Why are you thinking about this right now? Hmm?"  
  
Alexis: "If he knew that he had a daughter, he would spoil her rotten."  
  
Ned: "If she lived that long. But the world is a safer place without Sonny in it."  
  
Alexis: "Do you really think she's going to feel that way about her father?"  
  
Ned: "I'm sure she'll let us both know after she's born and she learns how to talk in complete sentences."  
  
Alexis: "Ok, I'll drop it."  
  
Ned: "Thank you. Tonight is a time for celebration. A healthy little girl is coming into the world. A very dear friend of ours is getting married. Just let it go."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Cameron: "Come here." He replied, as he could see that Alexis was about to fall apart.  
  
Alexis: "He's really gone." She whispered with tears in her eyes, as Cameron held her in his arms.  
  
Across town Jason Morgan had just entered a safe house where he was to meet the man everyone in Port Charles thought was dead; Sonny Corinthos.  
  
Sonny: "How did it go?" He asked coming from one of the rooms in the safe house wearing a pair of black slacks together with a brown shirt.  
  
Jason: "OK - the paper didn't question anything when Benny told them to run the story about you having been gunned down right outside of 'Harborview Towers' so everything should proceed slowly from here on in."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah.Listen I need guards on Michael and Kristina 24/7, and make sure that it's either Max or Johnny who's on Kristina because she trusts them most, and then put Adam on Alexis and Sam on Carly, OK?"  
  
Jason: "Got it! Speaking of Alexis - are you just going to keep her in the dark?"  
  
Sonny: "I have to Jason - the more people, who know about this plan the higher are the chances of it blowing up in our faces. I want to protect my family, and this is the only way I know how to do that."  
  
Jason: "But there's one big difference - Michael is in Puerto Rico, but Kristina is here in Port Charles with her mother - Alexis will be forced to tell that little girl that her father's dead!"  
  
Sonny: "Alexis told me in no uncertain words that she didn't want to ship Kristina off every time I got into hot water with my enemies - and she's getting her will."  
  
Jason: "What about Carly? Do you want her to know?"  
  
Sonny: "NO! If it wasn't because of what I'd stand to lose by telling Alexis - I'd tell her first but we both know what I'll lose if I tell her."  
  
Jason: "Kristina."  
  
Sonny: "Exactly! Besides in the meantime Kristina has Candy Boy, Dr. Feel Good, Alexis - she can survive without her father."  
  
Jason: "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Sonny: "What are you saying Jason?"  
  
Jason: "Sonny.I'm not trying to tell you what to do, OK? I'm just saying that Kristina's only 6 years old, and she doesn't understand what's happening unlike Michael for instance. It's going to be a shock for her - firstly to understand that you're dead, and secondly to understand that the man she thought was dead is alive."  
  
Sonny: "It has to be this way Jason - this is exactly why I was relieved back in 2002 when Ned doctored those paternity tests because I didn't have to worry about fighting with Alexis concerning my lifestyle and how that would play into the life of our daughter. And now.Well I'll have a lot to explain to both of them when this mess is over but for now.This is how it's got to be!"  
  
Jason: "I understand."  
  
Sonny: "Good." He replied going back in time.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Brenda: "Sonny?"  
  
Sonny: "Hey."  
  
Brenda: "Hey. Are you OK?"  
  
Sonny: "Uh.I just found out I'm not going to be a father." Brenda: "I'm sorry."  
  
Sonny: "I'm not. While you were gone, Carly and I had a baby. It died before it was born. And I realized right there; there are some things you just can't have."  
  
Brenda: "I'm.I'm sad to know that you think you're not meant to have a baby."  
  
Sonny: "No one gets everything they want, right?"  
  
Brenda: "Yeah."  
  
Sonny: "There are things you know you can't have. You lie to yourself, saying you're better off without them, you know. You make excuses. You were always pretty good at that."  
  
Brenda: "Yeah. I don't need any excuses anymore. I don't have time for them."  
  
Sonny: "What do you need, Brenda? Would you ever tell me? Uh, you'd better get out of the rain."  
  
Brenda: "Yeah."  
  
Sonny: "You don't want to get sick."  
  
Brenda: "Yeah. Yeah, I wouldn't want to get sick."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Jason: "Sonny? You OK?" He asked when Sonny had stared into space for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, I'm fine man!"  
  
Carly: "He will be now that I'm here." She replied, as she entered the safe house followed by amazed grimaces from Sonny and Jason.  
  
Sonny: "What the hell are you doing here Carly?"  
  
Carly: "I followed Jason from the paper - I could feel that something was wrong with you Sonny."  
  
Sonny: "No thanks to you! You've just put my entire family at risk!!" He exclaimed shaking her.  
  
Chapter 3 - Sonny's Funeral  
  
A few days later the day of Sonny's funeral had arrived. Alexis still hadn't told Kristina about her father's death in fear of the child completely closing off like Alexis had when her mother had died. Alexis was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands at the breakfast table just staring into thin air.  
  
Cameron: "Hey.You OK?" He asked entering the kitchen.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.Considering today is the day my daughter's father get's buried. Have you checked in on Kristina yet?"  
  
Cameron: "Yeah.She's sleeping like an angel."  
  
Alexis: "Not knowing that her entire life is about to change in ways she can't even imagine."  
  
Cameron: "So - I take it that you haven't told her about Sonny yet?"  
  
Alexis: "How can I? Every time Sonny used to walk in the door Kristina would light up - something in her eyes would just shine, and now I'm about to put out that light - for good!"  
  
Cameron: "I don't mean to seem like a selfish jerk, but is it at all possible that Sonny has faked his death? I mean.It isn't like he hasn't done it before?"  
  
Alexis: "Jax was telling me the same thing the other day, but I know that Sonny wouldn't do this to his daughter - he wouldn't put her through this kind of pain for no reason other than his enemies have gotten too close."  
  
Cameron: "He did leave Brenda standing at the altar due to the dangers surrounding him, and he did fake his own death, while you were carrying Kristina!"  
  
Alexis: "He wouldn't do it Cameron - he wouldn't!" She exclaimed looking at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
Cameron: "OK - let's change the subject, huh?"  
  
Alexis: "Let's." She replied quietly taking a sip of coffee.  
  
Cameron: "How do you feel about it?"  
  
Alexis: "Trying to play psychiatrist again?" She asked playfully.  
  
Cameron: "You must have some feelings about Sonny's death, and I don't think that this is the time for you to close yourself up!"  
  
Alexis: "I'm not closing myself up Cameron - I'm just deciding not to talk about it. The only thing I can focus on right now is to make this transition easier on Kristina."  
  
Cameron: "I know that Alexis, but."  
  
Alexis: "And if I'm going to be successful in that I need you more than ever. Can you be there for me, and stop being suspicious towards Sonny's death?" She asked placing her hand on top of his.  
  
Cameron: "You know I can!" He exclaimed putting his other hand on top of his promising to be there for her.  
  
Kristina: "Mommy?" The little girl asked rubbing her eyes from sleep.  
  
Alexis: "Good morning sweetheart!" She exclaimed, as Kristina walked over to Cameron and Alexis, and sat down on Alexis' lap.  
  
Cameron: "How did you sleep Squirt?" He asked tussling her hair a little.  
  
Kristina: "OK!" She yawned.  
  
Alexis: "Would you give us a little time to talk?"  
  
Cameron: "Sure - I'll head upstairs to get ready!" He exclaimed getting up from the chair before kissing Alexis on the lips, and Kristina on the forehead.  
  
Kristina: "What is it mommy? You look sad!"  
  
Alexis: "I need to talk to you about something very important sweetie, and I need for you to listen, and ask questions afterwards if you don't understand, OK?" She asked, as she carried Kristina into the livingroom, and sat down with her on her lap in the couch.  
  
Kristina: "OK." She promised, as she looked at her mother.  
  
Alexis: "First you need to understand that your daddy loves you very, very much and we've both been blessed to have him in our lives."  
  
Kristina: "Especially when he makes me Grandpa's pancakes!"  
  
Alexis: "Right.But honey.When daddy isn't around uncle Jax is here, or uncle Cameron, or Grandpa - and you love them too!"  
  
Kristina: "Not more than daddy or you."  
  
Alexis: "Off course not! Honey.God! This is so hard! Do you remember when we talked about auntie Kristina, and how she's in heaven with God looking out for us?"  
  
Kristina: "Yeah.Just like both my Grandmother's!"  
  
Alexis: "Well honey.A few days ago God decided that daddy needed to come to heaven.Do you understand?"  
  
Kristina: "NO - MY DADDY'S NOT DEAD!!!!" She screamed trying to get out of Alexis' hold on her, but Alexis was holding her tight knowing that this had to come sooner or later.  
  
Alexis: "Baby - listen to me, OK? Daddy was in an accident, and he died. And we're going someplace today to remember daddy, OK? He needs to be remembered because of the great man he was."  
  
Kristina: "I don't wanna." She immediately began sobbing, as Alexis grabbed her, and held her full force into her chest, rocking her daughter letting her know that she wasn't alone in mourning the loss of Sonny Corinthos - the only question that remained was: did Alexis mourn the loss of her daughter's father, or the loss of a lost love? Only time would tell.  
  
After the funeral the guests, which consisted of Ric, Elizabeth, Jason, Courtney, Carly, Michael, Cameron, Jax, Alexis and Kristina had gathered at 'Kelly's' to have some food, and remember the lost life of Sonny Corinthos. Kristina hadn't talked one word since this morning, and the only person she allowed to touch her was Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "Honey? Do you want some pie?" She asked turning to Kristina sitting at a table together with Cameron and Jax.  
  
Jax: "Krissy?" He asked trying to get eye contact with his Goddaughter.  
  
Alexis: "Honey.You have to eat something!" The little girl simply shook her head in a way of saying 'no thank you'.  
  
Jax: "When was the last time she uttered a word?"  
  
Alexis: "This morning when I told her. Maybe it was a mistake?"  
  
Jax: "Off course not, and besides this is an awful side effect of being Sonny Corinthos' child."  
  
Cameron: "Doesn't Carly seem pretty together? I mean.Her husband just died, and I don't think that I caught her shedding a tear!"  
  
Alexis: "That's Carly for you! Listen.I need to go and thank Ric and Elizabeth for putting this together so soon - come on you!" She exclaimed placing Kristina's hand in hers.  
  
Ric: "Alexis.How is it going?"  
  
Alexis: "As well as it can I guess - and you?"  
  
Ric: "OK - I just can't believe that he's gone!"  
  
Elizabeth: "It almost seems unreal, and to judge by Carly's appearance it wouldn't seem as if he's even dead. How is she doing?" She asked referring to Kristina.  
  
Alexis: "She hasn't spoken a word since I told her, and won't let anyone but me touch her. But I'm sure that a good nights sleep will fix that. I actually came to thank you guys for putting this together so quickly - one less thing for me to go and obsess about."  
  
Ric: "We were happy to do it - call if you need anything, OK?" He replied hugging her tightly.  
  
Alexis: "I will, thanks!" She exclaimed, as she and Kristina returned to the table, and sitting down.  
  
Jax: "Isn't it about bedtime for you Munchkin?" He asked smiling.  
  
Cameron: "It is getting late! Maybe we should head on home?" He asked getting up.  
  
Alexis: "You're probably right! Come on sweetie!" She replied, as she got up from the chair with Kristina's hand in hers.  
  
Jax: "Take care, OK?" He replied hugging Alexis goodbye, and shaking Cameron's hand before they all turned their noses homewards.  
  
When Alexis had put Kristina to sleep, she returned to the livingroom where Cameron was sipping a cup of coffee reading the day's paper.  
  
Alexis: "She's finally asleep!" She exclaimed sitting opposite Cameron on the couch.  
  
Cameron: "Has she accepted Sonny being gone?"  
  
Alexis: "Nope! She said one word to me before closing her eyes."  
  
Cameron: "And that was?" He asked intrigued.  
  
Alexis: "Daddy's not dead! And she kept on insisting on it!"  
  
Cameron: "I talked to Jax about my little theory, and."  
  
Alexis: "How many times do I have to tell you? Sonny hasn't faked his own death! He wouldn't do that to me, and he sure as hell wouldn't do that to his daughter!"  
  
Cameron: "There are factors to consider here, Alexis!"  
  
Alexis: "Such as?"  
  
Cameron: "Sonny leads a dangerous life, he's cheated death at numerous times, he's faked his death before, he's got the resources to do it, Carly didn't seem like the mourning widow, and today's paper even states 'was the murder on Mr. Sonny Corinthos of Port Charles staged or real?'".  
  
Alexis: "My God! How can you sit there, and believe a paper more than me? I know that Sonny wouldn't put his only child through this after everything he went through to get access to her!"  
  
Cameron: "I remember the trial!"  
  
Alexis: "Good! Then you might also remember Judge Farmer's final words." She replied going back in time to the custody battle that had nearly cost Alexis her daughter.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Judge Farmer: "I know that neither one of you are perfect, but you are the only parents that Kristina has got so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. I know that everything you've done for your daughter Ms. Davis has been out of love, but I can't willingly cut Mr. Corinthos out of Kristina's life just because of hearsay of his profession. That being said Mr. Corinthos I do believe this hearsay but because there's no hard evidence of your profession I'll give you some slack. But.If you at any time get caught or tried for anything criminal linked to your profession sole custody of Kristina Chloe Davis will be given to Ms. Davis - no questions asked - got it?"  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "He would not give up the child he's been waiting for due to some enemies of his having gone amuck! He loves Kristina far too much to do so."  
  
Cameron: "You know him better than me - I guess I'll take your word for it!" He replied looking doubtful.  
  
Chapter 4 - Letting The Sadness Settle  
  
Sonny was sitting in the back of his limousine alongside Jason, and they were having a discussion whether or not the driver should turn around.  
  
Sonny: "She's my daughter Jason, and I intend to see her on her 7th birthday!" He exclaimed.  
  
Jason: "I know that but if she sees you.She almost had a completely meltdown at your funeral - she didn't talk to anyone but Alexis for days."  
  
Sonny: "Even if she did see me, and even if she did tell Alexis or Dr. Feel Good then they'd probably just say that it's the stress of losing her father. I did the same back when we thought Carly had died."  
  
Jason: "I understand, but."  
  
Sonny: "No buts! I need to see her, Jase - today!" He exclaimed, as the driver announced that they'd arrived a few houses away from the house in which Cameron, Alexis and Kristina lived.  
  
Jason: "How will you do it?"  
  
Sonny: "I'll just walk up, and look at her. Nothing else - I need to see her."  
  
Jason: "It probably won't be that long before you can come out of hiding. Benny seems to think that."  
  
Sonny: "I don't care what Benny seems to think! I've lost way too much time of my daughter's upbringing, and I don't plan on missing anymore." He replied, as he got out of the limousine disguised in a tracksuit with the hood draped over his head.  
  
Inside the house Alexis was welcoming Jax, Zander, Emily and Nikolas to attend Kristina's birthday party. Seeing how closed off Kristina had been lately she'd decided to only invite immediate family.  
  
Zander: "Where is the birthday girl?"  
  
Alexis: "She's outside with Cameron - go on out she'll be thrilled to see you all!" She exclaimed smiling, as Zander, Emily and Nikolas made their way to the backyard, while Jax stayed behind with Alexis.  
  
Jax: "So.How are you really doing?" He asked, as they sat down on the couch.  
  
Alexis: "I'm getting by - it isn't easy but what else can I do? I need to go on for the sake of my daughter, and I don't appreciate you egging Cameron on about Sonny having faked his own death."  
  
Jax: "It is possible."  
  
Alexis: "As is him being dead. I don't want Kristina overhearing this because then she'll get her hopes up only to have them dashed when the truth comes out, which is that Sonny Corinthos is dead!"  
  
Jax: "I guess you're right - besides if he were hiding out he'd have resurfaced by now, especially considering the fact that today is Krissy's 7th birthday. Because as much as I hated him I did rejoice in the fact that Krissy meant the world to him. Besides it's pretty cruel to fake your own death just in order to cheat your enemies when there's a little girl paying the price."  
  
Alexis: "Exactly! And even though Sonny is known to be selfish then he'd never inflict this much pain on his very own daughter."  
  
Jax: "So, that subject is closed - how are things going with you and Cameron?"  
  
Alexis: "Great! Even though Sonny's death did put us on opposite sides: him believing that Sonny faked his death, and then me believing that Sonny was dead - I think that we're coming back to where we were before the shootout."  
  
Jax: "That's good then - isn't it?" He asked noticing Alexis' faraway look in her eyes.  
  
Alexis: "I don't know Jax - I don't know anything anymore. Having been through Sonny's death really made me see how fragile life is, and how it can just be taken away from you in a matter of minutes. I'm still one of the keyroles in Sonny's life even though he's dead: I'm the mother of his child, and his enemies know that - what if they come after me or Kristina next?"  
  
Jax: "Sonny has guards on you, right?"  
  
Alexis: "Helena managed to get past Johnny so I don't know how much of my belief I should put into believing that either Max or Johnny can protect us."  
  
Jax: "You just have to believe in the love that you and Cameron share - for each other, and for Kristina. And to tell you the truth then I think that Cameron is far better father material for Kristina than Sonny was!"  
  
Alexis: "It's true that Sonny had his faults but he was the father of my child, and therefore he'll always have a very special place in my heart - that'll never change."  
  
Jax: "I know.Just like Brenda will always have a special place in mine."  
  
Alexis: "Speaking of Brenda - how are you and Skye doing?"  
  
Jax: "OK - I guess! Even after having worked through the whole Brenda thing then I can't give Skye what she really wants.  
  
Alexis: "A baby?"  
  
Jax: "Yeah.Being with Kristina for those months really did something to the motherly side of Skye, and finding out that she couldn't conceive on her own was just a slap in the face. And then when she lost Kristina all together."  
  
Alexis: "How about adopting?"  
  
Jax: "The thing is that Skye thinks that I want to have a child, who's a duplicate of me when all I want is a child that's proof of our love."  
  
Alexis: "How about a surrogate mother then?"  
  
Jax: "We're taking a mental vote on that at the moment - but enough talk about Skye and me - I want to meet that birthday girl!" He exclaimed, as he placed his arm around Alexis' waist, and they walked out to the backyard.  
  
Cameron: "Hey you two." He replied, as he kissed Alexis softly on the lips.  
  
Alexis: "Where's Kristina?"  
  
Cameron: "She's down at the swings - I thought I'd give her some time to be alone if she's lost in memories about Sonny!"  
  
Jax: "Good idea!" He exclaimed sitting down next to Zander and Emily, while Alexis took a seat next to Cameron and Nikolas.  
  
Kristina was sitting on the swings when a man dressed in a tracksuit neared the swings. Sonny was counting his lucky star that the swings were placed out of viewing range of the terrace that Cameron, Alexis, Jax, Emily, Zander and Nikolas were sitting on.  
  
Sonny: "Preciosa?" He replied removing the hood from his head calling Kristina his nickname for her, which she immediately reacted to.  
  
Kristina: "DADDY!!!!" She yelled before Sonny shushed her in fear of her mother and the guests hearing her.  
  
Sonny: "We have to be very quiet Preciosa." He replied quietly, as Kristina leapt into Sonny's arms before Sonny lifted her up so that he could smell the scent of his daughter.  
  
Kristina: "I've missed you so much daddy - mommy said you were dead but I didn't believe her, and I was right you aren't dead!" She exclaimed placing her head on her father's shoulder.  
  
Sonny: "Listen Preciosa." He replied, as he sat down on the grass facing Kristina.  
  
Kristina: "What is it daddy?" She asked with the light back in her eyes.  
  
Sonny: "You can't tell anyone that you've just seen me."  
  
Kristina: "Not even mommy?"  
  
Sonny: "Especially not your mommy!"  
  
Kristina: "How come? She's very sad - she even cries when I ask her where you are. Daddy?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah?" He replied tucking a few of Kristina's resistant black locks behind her ears.  
  
Kristina: "Mommy still loves you!"  
  
Sonny: "Come again?"  
  
Kristina: "She told me so last night!"  
  
Sonny: "I'm sure that she meant that she'll always care about me!"  
  
Kristina: "She had tears in her eyes, and she told me that she still loves you - she did daddy - she did!" She exclaimed with wide opened eyes.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Try and get some sleep, OK? And tomorrow when Zander, Emily, Nikolas and Jax come you'll get chocolate cake, and a lot of presents."  
  
Kristina: "Mommy?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, baby.?" She replied tucking a few resistant locks behind Kristina's ears.  
  
Kristina: "Do you love daddy?"  
  
Alexis: "Kristina.?"  
  
Kristina: "Do you mommy?"  
  
Alexis: "I will always love your daddy because he gave me you - now go to sleep!" She exclaimed putting her forehead to Kristina's before kissing her goodnight on the lips.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Off course mommy loves me for giving her you because you're the cutest girl in the whole, wide world!"  
  
Kristina: "Will you get back together with mommy when you return for real?" She asked with happy eyes.  
  
Sonny: "Kristina - I'm married to Carly - remember?"  
  
Kristina: "Yeah." She moaned, as the honking of a horn could be heard - Sonny knew that it was Jason letting him know that time was up.  
  
Sonny: "I have to go Preciosa - but take this." He replied giving her his mother's ring on a gold chain, and placed it around her neck.  
  
Kristina: "Is this Grandma Adela's?"  
  
Sonny: "It sure is! Now you take care of that for me, OK? I'm counting on seeing that on you when I return?"  
  
Kristina: "You will! Daddy I love you!"  
  
Sonny: "I love you too Preciosa!" He exclaimed before hugging and kissing her goodbye, and then he was gone.  
  
A few hours later Alexis was tucking Kristina in, and saw the necklace Kristina was wearing, and asked  
  
Alexis: "Where did you get that?"  
  
Kristina: "Daddy! Mommy.Daddy is alive - I saw him!" Alexis removed the chain from around Kristina's neck, and placed it on the bedside table.  
  
Alexis: "I'm sure you did honey." She replied smiling before tucking Kristina in, and turning out the lights. When Alexis stood with her back to Kristina's bedroom door she wondered if Kristina could be right?  
  
Chapter 5 - Sonny's Return  
  
Alexis was sitting at a table at 'The Grille' waiting for her good friend Jasper Jacks to meet her for dinner, as she needed a favor from him.  
  
When Jax entered the dining area of 'The Grille' he immediately spotted Alexis, and walked up to her, kissed her on the cheek, and uttered after having taken a peak at a legal document she was reading  
  
Jax: "The party of the first part will pay for the party of the second part to attend the party of the party of the third part?"  
  
Alexis: "Now you made me lose count of all my parties and parts!" She exclaimed giving up working.  
  
Jax: "Hmm." He replied sitting down opposite Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "You're early! I love a man who can't wait to see me." She joked before taking of her glasses.  
  
Jax: "Well.Your message sounded like a S.O.S."  
  
Alexis: "It is - I need you to do me a huge favor."  
  
Jax: "Name it!"  
  
Alexis: "Would you mind terribly babysitting Kristina this weekend? I know it's short notice, but."  
  
Jax: "I would love too, and I bet that Skye would too. She's actually been talking a lot about Kristina lately, and it'll certainly get our minds away from wondering how to expand our family."  
  
Alexis: "You're sure?" She asked not wanting to dump her daughter into Jax and Skye's laps like this.  
  
Jax: "100 % - besides I think that it's high time that I spend some quality time with my Goddaughter!" He smiled. Alexis: "Cameron has booked a suite for us at a remote cabin, and I need to get away with him after everything's that's gone down lately - you do understand, right?"  
  
Jax: "Off course I do. I want you to spend some time with the man you love. And you're right after everything Corinthos' death has done to you and Kristina you do need to get away. And I'd be happy to accommodate a place for your darling daughter to stay, while you and Cameron have a joyous weekend."  
  
Alexis: "What would I do without you?"  
  
Jax: "You tell me?" He smiled playfully in full-blown Jax-style.  
  
Alexis: "Funny." She smiled fiddling with her pen.  
  
Jax: "Alright! This has got to be about more than your weekend with Cameron - what's up?" He asked taking her pen away from her.  
  
Alexis: "After you, Nikolas, Zander and Emily left after Kristina's birthday party, I was tucking Kristina in and she told me something that disturbed me in more ways than one."  
  
Jax: "What?" He asked taking a sip of water.  
  
Alexis: "She told me that Sonny was alive!"  
  
Jax: "Come again!" He exclaimed coughing so much that he accidentally spit some water out onto the tablecloth.  
  
Alexis: "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.  
  
Jax: "I'm fine! Kristina told you that Sonny was alive? How would she know? Why do you even believe her? We talked about how children believed what they wanted to believe."  
  
Alexis: "I know, but Jax.She had hard evidence!"  
  
Jax: "Alexis - Kristina is 7 years old now - she's not the D.A. What kind of hard evidence?"  
  
Alexis: "Sonny's mother; Adela has this ring that Sonny once gave to Brenda as an engagement ring, and then suddenly my daughter has it in her possession on a gold chain."  
  
Jax: "Yeah.I remember Brenda mentioning that ring once or twice, but how in God's name did it end up around Kristina's neck?"  
  
Alexis: "That's my question too! I didn't want to believe either you or Cameron when you mentioned the theory of Sonny faking his death, but maybe he did! But still I can't believe that he would risk his daughter for his job."  
  
Jax: "I hate to bring this up but we are dealing with Sonny Corinthos, and you know as well as I do that Sonny is selfish, and he's controlling. It is conceivable that he went to your house on Kristina's birthday to see her, and then he gave her the chain and the ring."  
  
Alexis: "But when? When didn't we.Oh my God! When Kristina was down at the swings I didn't have a clear view of her. No! This is ridiculous! Sonny wouldn't sacrifice Kristina like that - no way!"  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "I feel that you are a domineering, chauvinistic, morally bankrupt criminal with a great deal of personal charm. Which you exploit on a regular basis to get people to do things that they would never do for you under any circumstances whatsoever. But you have a great heart, and one, two, maybe three times a year you actually choose to show that. The rest of the time you're mildly enjoyable to deal with, when you're not being a complete nightmare. Anything else?"  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Suddenly Alexis' cell phone rang pushing her out of her walk down memory lane, and she answered it saying  
  
Alexis: "Alexis Davis! What? No! I'll be right there!" She exclaimed hanging up turning to Jax looking used.  
  
Jax: "What is it?"  
  
Alexis: "Apparently you, Cameron and Kristina have been right all along. The father of my child is alive and well and at the Port Charles Police Department - let's go!" She exclaimed, as she and Jax exited 'The Grille'.  
  
Meanwhile at the Port Charles Police Department Sonny was standing in the middle of the room opposite Taggert and Mac.  
  
Taggert: "You seem to cheat death quite frequently Sonny Boy!"  
  
Sonny: "Why am I being held here Mac?" He asked completely ignoring Taggert as usual.  
  
Mac: "Well.Faking your own death, and making this department use unneeded resources doesn't sit well with me - so I think that I have the right to hold you for questioning!" He replied smirking.  
  
Taggert: "I must say that I can't wait for you to be yelled at!"  
  
Sonny: "By you or what you baldheaded jerk?"  
  
Taggert: "Watch it Sonny Boy! No, actually I was referring to the mother of your child - Alexis Davis - remember her? When she arrives, which she will momentarily it'll be better than SoapNet."  
  
Jason: "Courtney - just wait!" He exclaimed, as Courtney ran into PCPD, and came face to face with her alive brother.  
  
Courtney: "I don't believe you!" She exclaimed slapping Sonny, as hard as she humanly could.  
  
Taggert: "This IS better than SoapNet!" He exclaimed smirking.  
  
Courtney: "How could you do this? To Michael? To Kristina? To me? To your family?" ANSWER ME SONNY!"  
  
Sonny: "I needed to protect you all!"  
  
Courtney: "Really? And how would that work, huh? Your own daughter practically had a breakdown because she was told that you were dead. Do you even care about that? Not to mention the hell you put Alexis through - the mother of your child!"  
  
Sonny: "Alexis wanted to raise Kristina without any interference from me when this kind of stuff would go down, and furthermore I don't want to discuss this here." Taggert: "And why is that exactly Sonny Boy? Is it because you've got something you'd like to confess to?"  
  
Carly: "My husband has just been through an ordeal - do we have to do this now?"  
  
Mac: "Why not now Mrs. Corinthos? The sooner Sonny gives us a statement - the sooner all of this will be over!"  
  
Kristina: "DADDY!!!!" Suddenly Kristina came running into the PCPD, and Sonny picked her up amazed that she was here too.  
  
Cameron: "I don't believe it!" He exclaimed amazed that Sonny would put his family through this hell just to resurface later - alive.  
  
Sonny: "What are you doing here Preciosa?"  
  
Kristina: "Uncle Cameron came down to pick up some papers, and he said I could come with you! Look Daddy! I've still got the chain, and the ring that belonged to Grandma Adela!"  
  
Sonny: "I can see that honey."  
  
Courtney: "You've known all along haven't you?" She angrily asked her sister-in-law.  
  
Carly: "Off course! Sonny and I don't have any secrets."  
  
Cameron: "Since when?" He scoffed.  
  
Courtney: "Cameron's right - you two haven't been agreeing on anything lately, and at least I now know why you didn't look like the mourning wife at my brother's funeral!"  
  
Jason: "Just take it easy - Court!"  
  
Courtney: "Don't even try it Jason - you knew too - you had too. You just let Alexis, Kristina, Ric, Cameron, me and the rest of Port Charles go around thinking that you were dead?"  
  
Sonny: "I had no choice - I did what I had to do in order to keep my family safe!"  
  
Courtney: "That's a load of crap Sonny, and you know it! Keeping your family safe is the only answer you've got when you get caught when your hand in the cookie jar so to speak!"  
  
Outside the PCPD Jax stopped Alexis before she walked up the stairs to the police department.  
  
Jax: "Don't go charging in there yelling at him, OK?"  
  
Alexis: "Why not? It's what he deserves!"  
  
Jax: "True! But as you said in the car then Cameron's probably in there with Kristina, and you don't want to upset Kristina anymore, right?"  
  
Alexis: "You're right! OK! I'll take it easy, and I won't raise my voice, while Kristina's in the same room that is!" She exclaimed, as she and Jax climbed the stairs, which led up to the PCPD.  
  
Courtney: "I don't care what you use as an excuse for this Sonny! You can't be trusted with anything. You go behind our backs, and you keep yourself hidden in a safe house knowing that your family and friends are mourning you - there's no excuse for that - none - whatsoever." Kristina: "Mommy!" She exclaimed separating herself from her father before running over to her mother hugging her around Alexis' waist.  
  
Jax: "Welcome back from the dead Corinthos - once more!" He replied scoffing.  
  
Alexis: "Cameron, why don't you take Kristina home, while I have a little chat with Sonny?" She asked, as she walked directly into the interrogation room no questions asked.  
  
Sonny: "Excuse me!" He exclaimed releasing himself from Carly's grasp before following Alexis.  
  
Chapter 6 - Dead Man Talking  
  
When Sonny and Alexis were both in the interrogation room Alexis walked up to each window, which had a Venetian blind, and closed it shut before turning to Sonny with angry eyes.  
  
Sonny: "Go ahead - let it rip!" He urged her knowing that a well-known Alexis Davis outburst was on its way.  
  
Alexis: "You have got to be the most obnoxious, overbearing, chauvinistic, blatantly human being that I've encountered in my entire life. You purposely set out to hurt and use your own daughter! How can you look at yourself in the mirror in the morning?"  
  
Sonny: "I did what I had to do to keep my family safe!" He yelled, which made Alexis see red, and without her really registering it she'd lifted her right hand, and she smacked him hard.  
  
Alexis: "If you ever talk about 'family' that way you can expect another one of those. You do what you damn well please Sonny, but when your life goes, and hurts my daughter I'm going to take action, and you'd better believe that it won't be pretty."  
  
Sonny: "Kristina isn't hurt!"  
  
Alexis: "Really?"  
  
Sonny: "I've explained everything to her!"  
  
Alexis: "Including how you used her own mother to further your own agenda? I hope to God that you have a better explanation for the hell you've put us through these past weeks than that it was for your family?" She asked outraged.  
  
Sonny: "You were the one, who didn't want her protected during the showdowns I would have with my enemies - you're the one, who wanted her to live a normal life when she's the daughter of a well-known criminal."  
  
Alexis: "You're actually blaming this on me? You're saying that because I didn't want my daughter several thousand miles away it's my fault that you can't live a 'normal' life? You're so full of it Sonny! You swore to me, and to Judge Farmer that you wouldn't do anything callously to Kristina - and look at you now!"  
  
Sonny: "Everything I've done at the present time has been to insure Kristina her family, and if you can't accept that -then whatever!"  
  
Alexis: "Whatever? How can you just brush this away like it's nothing? You let me, your daughter, your sister, your father go around thinking that you're dead! And then when we've slowly started to come to terms with it you show up, and announce that it was all a game."  
  
Sonny: "I know that it was a hard blow on Kristina to see me alive, but if you want to she can stay with Carly and me the next few days, and."  
  
Alexis: "Do you actually believe that I would entrust you or that insane wife of yours with my daughter?"  
  
Sonny: "Our daughter! And don't even try and say that you want to go to court asking for full custody because of this?"  
  
Alexis: "Why not? Not only have you used both Kristina and I, but you've also broken all the rules Judge Farmer put on the table for you to share custody over Kristina with me!"  
  
Sonny: "No judge will grant you full custody over Kristina!"  
  
Alexis: "Really? And why is that?"  
  
Sonny: "Number 1: you have confessed to killing Luis Alcazar and number 2: you've always known about my 'business', and that sure didn't keep you from making love with me!"  
  
Alexis: "I think that all that mousse and gel you use for that hair of yours have achieved access to your brain cells because you're obviously suffering from brain damage." She replied going back in time to April of 2002 recalling who had taken the first step to them being together that fateful night.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "You know what you are to me now? Someone who matters, someone I need too much to push away. What am I to you? I mean, what are we to each other? You're like a dance, Alexis, and I'm not talking about drunk on rum in Puerto Rico. You.You.You like to dance around me. And that's fine because I.I like to dance with you, too. But not tonight. You forced me to choose, and I.I chose you. I wonder if the positions were reversed, would you choose me? You're a great lawyer and a great friend. We can keep it that way, or we can just keep dancing indefinitely. All you gotta do is walk out."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "I don't recall you resisting me. That must mean that you wanted us to be together just as much as I did?"  
  
Alexis: "I wasn't the one, who went back to my vindictive spouse a few days later - now was I? And I wasn't the one, who wouldn't accept my guilt in Kristina's death. So I think that I've got some right to be outraged at you right now - if not for using me than at least for having hurt me again and again no matter what!"  
  
Sonny: "I have already apologized for that!"  
  
Alexis: "Oh please.You only apologize when you don't see any other way to go about the certain subject. Even when you witnessed Carly being cruel to me you didn't do squat to stop her - how do you think that I felt about that?"  
  
Sonny: "No worse than I did when I discovered that Kristina was my daughter despite your swearing that she was Ned's."  
  
Alexis: "I told you that."  
  
Sonny: "Ned came to the rescue and claimed paternity of our daughter, but you could have stopped him Alexis - why didn't you?"  
  
Alexis: "Because of THIS! Because of what's just happened - because of the man that you are, and because every time something happens that has a connection with your 'business' the people close to you always end up paying the price."  
  
Sonny: "Like your sister?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes - exactly like Kristina, whom our daughter strangely enough is named after!" She exclaimed slamming her black purse down on the table before taking a seat behind the chair followed by Sonny sitting down too.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Hi. The good news is you can't argue with me. So you're going to have to just listen. I've never owed anyone an apology as huge as the one that I owe you. My only excuse is that I was desperate to protect my baby. I tried to tell him. I thought about telling him. I couldn't. I can't. I don't want my baby anywhere near his life. Sonny confronted me. Ned happened to be there. It was an impulsive thing. It just seemed like the best thing to do at the moment for everyone except you, and I am so sorry. I was so wrong. I should have told you everything. The only other time I've felt this much love and this much protection for another human being was for you when you were a baby and I hid you to keep you safe. That's how I feel about my baby now. I love you. And I would do anything to keep you safe and well. You.I would do anything to make you better, to make it all better."  
  
Kristina: "I forgive you."  
  
Alexis: "I'm going to name the baby after you, even if it's a boy."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Yeah.I remember coming into her room asking her if she had something to say to me, and she said 'not anymore'."  
  
Alexis: "Kristina knew that we needed to keep the baby safe from your world, and after she died, I decided to honor her decision and keep the truth from you. Otherwise my sister would have died for absolutely no reason."  
  
Sonny: "I need my daughter in my life Alexis - if you take her away from me."  
  
Alexis: "You should have thought about that before accepting this charade of having everyone around you believe that you had died. Do you have any idea of how much suffering you caused?"  
  
Sonny: "I guess that means that you do care a little?" He smiled half- joking.  
  
Alexis: "Do you think that this is funny? You deceived, used and inflicted pain on every and each member of your family! I can't allow my daughter to live in a world like that!"  
  
Sonny: "Then let me arrange for her to go with Michael the next time."  
  
Alexis: "No, no, no - you got me wrong! There won't be a next time because as of right now there won't be anymore contact between you and Kristina. In order to protect my daughter I have to cut you out of our lives - for good!" She exclaimed standing up.  
  
Sonny: "I won't let you do this!"  
  
Alexis: "You don't have a choice in the matter, Sonny - I can't live like this anymore. The only difference now is that I'm not turning you into the Fed's - I'm just protecting something precious, and something that I couldn't dare to lose - again. Goodbye." She replied exiting the interrogation room where Sonny took the chair, and threw it through one of the windows, as Jax and Alexis made their way out of PCPD.  
  
As Jax and Alexis were making their way home in Jax's car, Jax suddenly asked his friend  
  
Jax: "What happened in there?"  
  
Alexis: "What do you think?" She asked drying away a tear from her cheek.  
  
Jax: "Well.It's got to be bad if you're crying over Corinthos!"  
  
Alexis: "I told him that I was cutting all his ties to Kristina - for good!"  
  
Jax: "What? Alexis? You can't do that - especially not when the father is Sonny - he'll fight for her!"  
  
Alexis: "I'm very aware of that Jax, but it's for Kristina's own good, and she'll understand that one day."  
  
Jax: "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Alexis: "What's up with you? You're defending Sonny? After everything he's done to you, and to Brenda? Aren't you the Jasper Jacks, who claimed that any woman, who came into contact with the man was in both emotional and physical danger?"  
  
Jax: "Yeah, but."  
  
Alexis: "No! No buts - Sonny Corinthos is a dangerous man, and he can't be trusted to keep his job out of his personal life. And I'm not about to wait for his death to become real before protecting my daughter."  
  
Jax: "OK!" He exclaimed thinking back to when he would discuss Sonny with Alexis only with her defending him, and he questioning their relationship.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Shouldn't ex-spouses be honest with each other?"  
  
Jax: "Yeah, whenever possible."  
  
Alexis: "Then admit that you came over here to bother me about Sonny. And I remember when I first represented Sonny, you gave me a very thoughtful, a very detailed lecture on the drawbacks.From his moral lack, to his criminal ties, to his."  
  
Jax: "Yes.To the way he treats women, to the way he burns them out and then throws them away. Now that his wife is on her way out, you could be next in line, depending on your feelings for him. Are you in love with him?"  
  
Alexis: "I am not now, nor have I ever been, nor do I have any plans to be in love with Sonny. There. Feel better?"  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
When Jax looked over at Alexis, he could tell that she was devastated - but the reason was unclear to him.  
  
Chapter 7 - Letting Go Of The Frustration  
  
When Alexis came charging through the front door, Cameron looked up from today's paper with a questioning look on his face.  
  
Alexis: "Don't ask! Where's Kristina?"  
  
Cameron: "Upstairs talking to Belinda - she wanted to share the news about Sonny with her new best friend."  
  
Alexis: "I thought she and Belinda weren't speaking to each other?"  
  
Cameron: "Kids!" He smiled, as he got up from the chair, and advanced towards her.  
  
Alexis: "Again: don't ask! I'm going to go upstairs, take a nice, hot bath, change clothes, and then I'm going to kiss my beautiful, little girl goodnight, and get blind drunk!" She exclaimed charging up the steps towards their bedroom.  
  
When Alexis entered the bedroom she sat down on the bed, and immediately thought of Sonny, and of a time that he'd actually asked her if she'd been used.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "If Courtney had run off with anybody else, even if I didn't approve, I wouldn't try to stop her, I mean, you know, people have a right to live their own lives. And I sure as hell am not going to tell my own sister who to love or who to sleep with. But A.J. wants payback for Michael and he's using it to get back at me."  
  
Alexis: "He's goading you."  
  
Sonny: "He's."  
  
Alexis: "He wants you to follow him."  
  
Sonny: "I know! But if A.J. is drinking, Courtney's in physical danger. And even if she's not, he's playing her, Alexis. He's pretending to love her. Have you ever been used?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes."  
  
Sonny: "How did you feel? Like you were stupid, and.And wrong, and part of you felt like you deserved it and made you hard and suspicious and you.I bet you promised yourself you'd never be used again. I want Courtney away from A.J. so that way that never happens to her."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "God! I need to take a shower, and get all these old memories of Sonny and I out of my head once and for all - especially if I'm supposed to keep Sonny away from Kristina." She told herself, as she walked into the bathroom, and got into a nice, hot, lingering bubble bath.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs Kristina was making her way towards Cameron, who was standing near the window thinking about how different Alexis seemed.  
  
Kristina: "Uncle C.?" Cameron immediately turned around, and spotted his favorite girl wearing her blue pajamas together with her hair being tied up in a ponytail. Cameron: "Hey, you! Did you tell Belinda the good news then?"  
  
Kristina: "You bet! C.? Is something wrong with mommy?"  
  
Cameron: "Why do you ask?" He asked, taking Kristina's hand, as they walked to the couch and sat down.  
  
Kristina: "I looked into your bedroom a little while ago, and she was sitting on the bed just staring into thin air - that isn't normal! Is it because of daddy?"  
  
Cameron: "Why would you say that?"  
  
Kristina: "Mommy looked angry when she came to the police station - is it my fault?"  
  
Cameron: "Of course it's not your fault Krissy! Sometimes people get hurt when they are lied to or something is kept from them. Your dad didn't tell your mom that he was alive, and therefore she's a little angry with him, but I'm sure it'll pass. Now.Why don't you head on upstairs, and get into bed, and then your mom will be in shortly to tuck you in, OK?"  
  
Kristina: "OK! Goodnight uncle C.!" She exclaimed kissing Cameron on the cheek before going upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
Cameron knew that whatever had happened between Sonny and Alexis in that interrogation room then it was bad. He had never seen Alexis like that other than when they'd returned home to her apartment back when the custody case over Kristina had been ruled, and Sonny and Alexis had been rewarded shared custody over their little girl.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "What am I supposed to do now Cameron? Sonny Corinthos had been awarded access to Kristina! It's only a matter of time before she'll be shot at or."  
  
Cameron: "I don't think that Judge Farmer would have awarded Sonny shared custody if she didn't believe that Kristina would be safe with him. Besides.Would you prefer Kristina living in the Quartermaine mansion with Ned and Skye posing as her 'parents'?" He asked, as they took a seat on Alexis' couch.  
  
Alexis: "Of course not! Ned is just trying to make up for having neglected Brook Lyn, and he thinks that by posing as Kristina's father he'll obtain absolution. And Skye.Well.She's just trying to prove to everyone around her that she's changed. That's she's not as self-centered, as she's always been!"  
  
Cameron: "Then how about giving Corinthos the benefit of the doubt, huh?"  
  
Alexis: "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew EVERYTHING about Sonny! Did you know that his former archenemy; Joseph Sorel sent a package to Sonny and Carly's on Michael's birthday? Sonny and Jason had to defuse the thing right there in PH4!"  
  
Cameron: "I had no idea."  
  
Alexis: "Well.Now you do! Listen.I'm not trying to say that Sonny isn't allowed to have children of his own, OK? I mean.If Carly had been the one pregnant with his child she'd have jumped on the opportunity to tell him, but I didn't because I wanted to protect Kristina - and now.Well now all of Sonny's enemies know that the best way to get to Sonny is by using Kristina."  
  
Cameron: "He does have guards on you." Alexis: "He had guards on me when my step-mother; Helena Cassadine kidnapped me, and Johnny was ambushed so forgive me if I don't put all my confidence in Sonny's guards."  
  
Cameron: "You have to make the most of this situation Alexis because there's no changing it."  
  
Alexis: "I realize that - well.Until Sonny screws up anyways - and trust me - he will screw up!"  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "You're still up?" She asked descending the stairs wearing a pair of jeans, a white jersey, a pair of black sandals and her hair up in a parted ponytail.  
  
Cameron: "Of course.You look better!"  
  
Alexis: "Thanks." She replied touching her hair, before she poured some water into a glass.  
  
Cameron: "I thought you were going to get blind-drunk?"  
  
Alexis: "That was the idea but after having seen my beautiful daughter sleeping I couldn't! I need to figure out where to go now - without the assistance of alcohol." She replied sitting down on the couch next to Cameron.  
  
Cameron: "What happened between you and Sonny?"  
  
Alexis: "When?"  
  
Cameron: "Alexis! In the interrogation room of course!" He exclaimed knowing that she was trying to get him to change the subject.  
  
Alexis: "Nothing.He talked.I talked.I told him that he could never see Kristina again.Aren't you tired?"  
  
Cameron: "What?"  
  
Alexis: "Aren't you tired?"  
  
Cameron: "How could you say that to Sonny knowing what she means to him? I'm hardly a fan of Sonny's but you know what he went through last time to get shared custody over her."  
  
Alexis: "I lost my temper, OK? But I meant everything I said - I can't let my child live in his life when he can just fake his death whenever he feels like it!"  
  
Cameron: "His enemies were probably getting too close for comfort, and he felt like it was the only way out - try and see it from Sonny's point of view."  
  
Alexis: "I have! Do you know that every woman, who's carried Sonny's child has either died or lost the child they were carrying! Lily was pregnant at the time she was blown to bits just because she'd taken a seat in a limousine, which was owned by Sonny, and Carly lost her child at the Quartermaine mansion thanks to Ned's drunken cousin; A.J."  
  
Cameron: "That's of course terrible but that still doesn't justify cutting the man out of his only child's life. Don't you remember how hard you fought to stay close to Kristina when the Quartermaines had custody of her? You even impersonated a butler to stay close to her."  
  
Alexis: "I know that I went to extremes, OK? But I never faked my own death in hopes of getting the upper hand of my enemies." She replied getting up from the couch, and walking to the window facing the street.  
  
Cameron: "I realize that you and Sonny are very different in your lifestyles, OK? But you loved him once enough to create a brand, new life with him. And even if you didn't tell him the truth right away then Sonny is a part of Kristina no matter how much visitation he has."  
  
Alexis: "So what do you want me to do Dr.?" She asked sarcastically turning away from the window.  
  
Cameron: "Simple: go to Sonny, and tell him that you were wrong!"  
  
Alexis: "No way! I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of gaining control over me! That's the whole point of separating him from Kristina - so that I can be in control for once."  
  
Cameron: "This has nothing to do with control! You just want to hurt Sonny - right? You want to hurt Sonny because of all the times he's hurt you in the past!" He exclaimed looking at Alexis, as if he didn't even know the woman standing before him anymore.  
  
Alexis: "Don't look at me that way, alright? Sonny is the guilty party in all of this! He made me fall for him, and then he just tossed me aside like some.Floosie he'd picked up at the local bar! This is all because of Sonny, and he deserves to suffer!"  
  
Cameron: "How can you talk about the father of your child that way? You and Sonny are the reasons why Kristina is alive today! Or have you completely forgotten a year ago when Kristina had been sick with a throat infection, and you got all riled up - Sonny was the one, who calmed you down!" He exclaimed jumping up from the couch.  
  
Alexis: "He'll never change." She replied remembering what Sonny had told her once about his lifestyle.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Well, you know if it's something small, I'll get upset but I'll handle it. But, you know, if he betrays me in any way, then, you know, I.I don't know if I can get past that."  
  
Alexis: "Maybe he knows that."  
  
Sonny: "He thinks that I'll change, but I won't."  
  
Alexis: "That's a part of who you are."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Chapter 8 - Erasing The Pain  
  
After the confrontation with Alexis, Sonny had gone back to PH4 alone needing to think about his future, and whether it could entail his daughter or not. When Sonny arrived at PH4 Max stood guard outside.  
  
Max: "Sir?" He asked, as he stood face to face with Sonny.  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, Max - what is it?"  
  
Max: "Johnny is guarding Ms. Davis' house right now, as you asked!" He exclaimed opening the door for his employer.  
  
Sonny: "Good - listen Max! If the present Mrs. Corinthos comes then tell her that I want to be alone tonight - I've got some thinking to do!"  
  
Max: "You got it boss!"  
  
Sonny: "Good." He replied entering PH4 before shutting the door close.  
  
Sonny walked to the fireplace where he started a fire before his gaze went to the mantel, and his eyes caught a glimpse of a picture, which had been taken a few weeks back of Michael and Kristina. They were sitting on the couch in Sonny's livingroom - Kristina on Michael's lap, and Michael's arms entwined around Kristina's waist, and they both had big smiles on their faces. It had been a mutual present from Michael and Kristina to their father on his birthday.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Kristina: "I hope you like it daddy!" She exclaimed, as she and Michael sat on opposite sides of Sonny on the couch in the livingroom, as Sonny unwrapped their present to him.  
  
Sonny: "I'm sure I will! Let's see here." He replied, as he'd unwrapped the present, and came face to face with a portrait of his two children.  
  
Michael: "Do you like it dad?" He asked, as Sonny just kept on watching the picture frame in amazement.  
  
Sonny: "This is absolutely beautiful, and it's going right onto the mantel! Who thought of this?"  
  
Kristina: "Mommy! She said that nothing warms a man's heart more than his most precious gifts being displayed public. And I already have a picture of you, mommy and me at home, so I wanted to give you a picture of Michael and me - to show you how much we love you!" She explained, as Sonny placed the picture on the mantel for everyone to admire.  
  
Sonny: "Come here." He replied, as Michael and Kristina hugged him at the same time letting their father know just how much they loved him.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny knew that what he'd recently done to both Alexis and Kristina had made them all drift further apart. Ever since Alexis and he had been awarded shared custody of Kristina he'd been insanely jealous of how Alexis seemed to turn to Dr. Feel Good for every emergency. And when they'd announced that they were moving in together that had been IT! Sonny had realized how deeply he felt for Alexis but he also knew that he couldn't tell her his true feelings because then it would ruin everything just like it had the last time.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Hey. You OK?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm OK."  
  
Sonny: "This is what you thought would wreck things between us?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah." Sonny: "It's all going to be OK. Don't worry about it."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Suddenly he could hear his always 'quiet' wife; Carly Corinthos yelling at his bodyguard; Max.  
  
Carly: "I have a right to be here Max! He's my husband, and I'm not going away just because you say so!"  
  
Max: "Mr. Corinthos gave me strict orders not to let you in Mrs. Corinthos! Michael is at Bobbie's - why don't you go join him?" He asked getting fed up with her.  
  
Sonny: "Max! It's fine - just let her in!" He exclaimed opening the door.  
  
Max: "You're sure?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah.What do you want Carly?" He asked, as Carly entered PH4 before Sonny slammed the door shut.  
  
Carly: "I know that whatever Alexis said to you in the interrogation room must have hurt, but nothing has to change with us Sonny! We're just as much in love, as we were when we first laid eyes on each other!"  
  
Sonny: "Are you nuts? We hated each other on sight, and I only let you into my life because you were pregnant with my baby!"  
  
Carly: "So.You're blaming me for all of this - including the fact that Alexis is going to cut you out of Kristina's life?"  
  
Sonny: "Wait a minute.How did you know about that?" He asked knowing that he hadn't told her about what had transpired between him and Alexis in the interrogation room.  
  
Carly: "You told me?"  
  
Sonny: "The hell I did! You listened into my private conversation with the mother of my child - didn't you?"  
  
Carly: "What did you expect me to do Sonny? You don't tell me anything anymore!!"  
  
Sonny: "GET OUT!!!!" He yelled, as he took her arm, and towed her to the door, which he slammed shut afterwards.  
  
Cameron and Alexis were sitting in the livingroom having a cup of coffee after having discussed the lifestyle of Sonny Corinthos.  
  
Cameron: "I think that you're afraid to admit your true feelings for him!"  
  
Alexis: "What? How can you say that after everything we've been through together?"  
  
Cameron: "I know that you love me, OK? But I'm beginning to think that you think of me as a friend, and not as a lifelong companion. And maybe that's for the best.?"  
  
Alexis: "What? You've said yourself that you think of Kristina as your own daughter, and if Sonny's out of the picture then."  
  
Cameron: "I can't substitute Sonny's role in Kristina's life. Kristina will only think of one man as her father, and that man is Sonny Corinthos."  
  
Alexis: "Sonny's life is too dangerous, which is why I kept the truth from him in the first place. Carly might be able to risk Michael's life like that but I can't."  
  
Cameron: "You want to hear my take on this?"  
  
Alexis: "Can I stop you?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Cameron: "Probably not! You haven't dealt with your feelings for Sonny because after he and Carly resumed their relationship your relationship with Sonny back stepped into being a 'business relationship'. You need to deal with your emotions better, and." Suddenly he stopped because Alexis was giggling.  
  
Alexis: "Sorry."  
  
Cameron: "What's so funny?" He asked with a smile on his lips.  
  
Alexis: "A few years back I said the very same thing to Sonny." She replied, as she remembered that very evening.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Your sister seems a little high-strung, don't you think?"  
  
Alexis: "I hardly think you're qualified to make that comment."  
  
Sonny: "Well, I'm just saying that, you know, sometimes she seems like she doesn't think clearly. Like, you know, she gets going on this metaphysical stuff, like one time she dragged me out into the hall and started telling me about this.You know, this monkey story or.What I'm trying to say, I mean, does she ever, like, say things that don't quite make sense to you?"  
  
Alexis: "She may be a little overly enthusiastic, you know, and tend to draw unique, if not completely inaccurate, conclusions about things, but she's hardly deluded. Is she?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, I don't know. I mean, I don't.I don't know her that well to make that judgment. She just seems a little excitable."  
  
Alexis: "How you can accuse anyone of being excitable is beyond my comprehension."  
  
Sonny: "Well, I mean, I do have a temper. We all know that."  
  
Alexis: "That's an understatement."  
  
Sonny: "But I already apologized."  
  
Alexis: "Well, you could do better."  
  
Sonny: "A better apology?"  
  
Alexis: "No, you could deal with your emotions in a more productive manner."  
  
Sonny: "Oh, say what I feel, don't get mad?"  
  
Alexis: "That's the general idea, yes."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Cameron: "And did he?"  
  
Alexis: "Did he what?" She asked lost in her memories of Sonny.  
  
Cameron: "Learn to deal with his emotions in a more productive manner?"  
  
Alexis: "NO! Sonny will never learn to do that because then it wouldn't be Sonny anymore! He's always very concerned about the people around him, and I love that about him but."  
  
Cameron: "You can't stand that all that concern get's wasted on the likes of Carly Corinthos?"  
  
Alexis: "Listen.It's true that I don't like Carly actually I can't stand her but she is the woman that Sonny loves."  
  
Cameron: "Is she? If I look away from my own personal feelings, and look at this scenario as a trusted friend of yours then I would tell you to follow your heart!"  
  
Alexis: "Tried that - got burned!"  
  
Cameron: "Then try again because unless you dig deep into your heart then you'll never be able to love me completely - you need to figure out who your heart belongs to, and you need to do it before we grow any closer."  
  
Alexis: "Cameron?"  
  
Cameron: "I'll go upstairs and pack - if you don't do this Alexis there'll be huge consequences to pay - and one of them will be living apart from the man you truly love!" He explained hurrying upstairs, while Alexis remained in the livingroom amazed of Cameron's kindness.  
  
Chapter 9 - The Last Dance?  
  
Alexis had just entered the elevators in the Harborview Towers, which were leading her upstairs to PH4 where she'd decided to have a talk with Sonny.  
  
Alexis: "You can do this Alexis - he's just a man for heavens sake!" She chided herself, as the doors of the elevator opened, letting her know that she'd arrived on the penthouse floor.  
  
Max: "Ms. Davis." He replied acknowledging her presence.  
  
Alexis: "Max.Is he in?"  
  
Max: "He's.Busy!" He exclaimed not wanting this nice lady to get hell from his boss just because the former Mrs. Corinthos had defied his boss yesterday.  
  
Alexis: "He'll make time for me Max! Just tell him that I want to talk to him - it'll only take 15 minutes - tops!"  
  
Max: "Alright." He replied knocking softly on the door to gain the attention of his employer.  
  
Sonny: "Yeah!" He yelled from the couch.  
  
Max: "Ms. Davis, Sir!" He exclaimed opening the door so that Alexis could enter the penthouse, and she found the entire place darkened, and noticed Sonny sitting on the couch with his head hanging. Alexis: "Sonny?" She asked closing the door behind her but Sonny didn't respond. When Alexis turned on the lights Sonny almost jumped to see who was with him in the penthouse.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis? What are you doing here?"  
  
Alexis: "What's wrong this time? Did Carly leave for the 100th time?"  
  
Sonny: "I threw her out! Now tell me.Why are you here?"  
  
Alexis: "I wanted to see how you were. I talked to Cameron, and." She stopped talking when Sonny laughed letting his disdain of Cameron show.  
  
Sonny: "So I have Dr. Feel Good to thank for this honor of you paying me a visit? If you've come to take everything that's sacred to me away then you're too late - you did that at the police station last night!" He exclaimed going to the bar to pour himself a glass of bourbon.  
  
Alexis: "I know that you don't like Cameron, but he's actually made me reconsider cutting you out of Kristina's life. He made me realize that cutting you out of Kristina's life would only end up hurting Kristina in the long run so therefore I won't do that."  
  
Sonny: "Thank you." He replied teary-eyed embracing Alexis lovingly thanking her for bringing his daughter back into his life.  
  
Alexis: "But you still need to understand something, OK? I don't like the lifestyle that you've chosen to live in, and I still find it despicable to fake your own death, and then to claim that you did it in order for you to protect your family. But after having thought it through I can't deprive Kristina of the only father she's ever known so you can pick her up in the morning." She replied making her way to the door.  
  
Sonny: "Aren't you going to ask?" He asked before Alexis placed her hand on the handle of the door.  
  
Alexis: "Ask you what?" She asked turning around slowly.  
  
Sonny: "What Carly did this time?"  
  
Alexis: "Right now I don't think that anything Carly does would surprise me."  
  
Sonny: "She listened in on the conversation we had at the police station last night, but that wasn't why I threw her out!"  
  
Alexis: "It wasn't?" She asked with skeptical eyes.  
  
Sonny: "No! I wanted something more from our marriage than Carly could give me. I wanted someone else actually!"  
  
Alexis: "Come again?" She asked confused.  
  
Sonny: "Ever since the custody case I've wanted US to raise Kristina together as a family. But you immediately turned to Dr. Feel Good and Candy Boy!"  
  
Alexis: "They are my friends Sonny, and they're family to Kristina! I wouldn't be where I am right now without them!"  
  
Sonny: "I realize that! I guess that's always what's bothered me about your and Jax's friendship. You could talk to him about things you'd never dream of talking to me about. I'm not saying that, that was wrong - I'm just saying that it made me a little jealous. And I wanted to be that kind of friend to you - someone you'd turn to immediately if something went wrong in your life."  
  
Alexis: "I did - once! But then everything changed the night that Kristina was conceived. I don't want you to feel bad, OK? Just know that I want us to be honest with each other - no matter what. And I would like to be notified the next time you decide to fake your death - because as the mother of your child I'd be entitled to that!"  
  
Sonny: "What I'm trying to say is that I can't live without you in my life!"  
  
Alexis: "Well.I will be in your life - as Kristina's mother!"  
  
Sonny: "That's not good enough - I want you close to me at all times."  
  
Alexis: "Why are you saying this? We've been down this road before Sonny, and it ended up blowing up in our faces or more precisely it ended up blowing up in my face."  
  
Sonny: "When Carly came back from the dead I thought that I owed her and Michael to try and make it work, but I never once considered your feelings!"  
  
Alexis: "I didn't want to push you - I wanted you to decide for yourself who you wanted to be with - you made that decision clear, and I don't see why you have to go back on it now."  
  
Sonny: "I made the decision to go back to Carly in my head - my heart never quite agreed with what my head was saying!"  
  
Alexis: "WHAT?!" She exclaimed looking at him with big, brown eyes.  
  
Sonny: "I want you back..." He replied, as they both remembered back to when Sonny had made clear, which path he wanted to take next.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Fact.The fact is things are different. So we need to act accordingly."  
  
Sonny: "Do we have to figure it out all.?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes, I do, I'm sorry. You know me. I'm in my head. I think, I think for a living, I think for a hobby. I think while I'm sleeping, I can't stop thinking. I like things to make sense. And I.I'm very logical. You know, I'm very left-brained; in fact, I don't think I have a right brain at all. Whenever I try to go with the flow.And I have.You know, I get massacred every time."  
  
Sonny: "So what are you thinking right now?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm thinking that there are so many thoughts at the same time that it's just too hard to pick just one."  
  
Sonny: "OK, so what do you want me to do?"  
  
Alexis: "Let's just be honest with each other."  
  
Sonny: "Well, I'm trying to be honest. I'm trying, you know, to respect what's between us and take you into consideration."  
  
Alexis: "I guess there's just a bunch of "I don't knows." I'm feeling a little embarrassed because I'm used to being in control of my feelings and I'm really not. But I will be once the dust settles. What I do know is that I care about you deeply and."  
  
Sonny: "Alexis, I respect you. I'll do whatever you want."  
  
Alexis: "Thank you."  
  
Sonny: "OK, just so I'm clear, you're still my lawyer?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes."  
  
Sonny: "Alright. Because, you know, if that's a problem.?"  
  
Alexis: "No."  
  
Sonny: "I can get somebody else. They're not going to be as good as you are, nobody can be, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
  
Alexis: "You're not, you don't. I mean, you won't."  
  
Sonny: "Alright."  
  
Alexis: "I'm not giving up. I'm just breathing. Go home and be with your wife. I'm fine."  
  
Sonny: "Alright."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "You can't be serious?"  
  
Sonny: "Why not? We share the most precious gift a man and a woman can share: a child. How can you just forget that?"  
  
Alexis: "Who talks about forgetting? I've been down this road once before with you Sonny, and I don't see it leading anywhere good. If we were to be together I couldn't handle all the secrets that go with your way of living, and I couldn't bare to have Kristina that close to it."  
  
Sonny: "We're connected Alexis - we always will be. Now whether you're living at your house or here doesn't really make that big of a difference - now does it?"  
  
Alexis: "I can't do it." She replied with teary eyes.  
  
Sonny: "What's stopping you.Dr. Feel Good, Candy Boy?" He asked with sad, brown eyes.  
  
Alexis: "Cameron encouraged me to talk to you, and get my feelings for you out in the clear. And Jax.Well he's made so many mistakes in love that I hardly think that he should talk!"  
  
Sonny: "Then why don't you just give me a chance? Give me a chance to love you the way that you deserve to be loved, huh? I know that you've been through a lot lately, and a lot of it has been because of me but I swear to you that I'll try my best to make it up to you!"  
  
Alexis: "You can't guarantee that!"  
  
Sonny: "But I can try.And I don't think that you'll ever find anyone, who'll be more dedicated to securing your happiness than me - please say yes." He replied extending his hand to Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "Just to be clear: what would I be saying yes to?"  
  
Sonny: "To letting me show you just how happy I can make you if you only let me!"  
  
Alexis: "I've always been terrified of having my happiness depend on a man, and what you're suggesting."  
  
Sonny: ".Is to let your heart lead you, and I think that we both know what it's saying right now - don't we?" He asked with his dark brown eyes.  
  
Sonny and Alexis' eyes connected immediately, as Alexis placed her hand in Sonny's. Sonny caressed Alexis' palm before lifting her hands up to his lips where he gave them a tender kiss before placing his hands around Alexis' waist staring into her brown eyes. They continued to stare at each other until they couldn't resist each other any longer, and they gave into temptation.  
  
Chapter 10 - Giving Into Passion  
  
When Sonny and Alexis disconnected their lip lock they stared into each other's eyes knowing exactly what the other person wanted. Sonny smiled his dimpled smile before taking Alexis' hand in his and leading her upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
When Sonny and Alexis stood in the doorway of Sonny's bedroom, Alexis began to have second thoughts about what they were doing. Her thoughts immediately went to Kristina, and how big an adjustment it would be to see her parents together again.  
  
Sonny: "Hey." He replied placing his index finger underneath her chin wanting her to look at him.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah?" She replied looking into his brown eyes.  
  
Sonny: "It's all going to be OK - I'll make sure of that - promise!" He smiled, as their lips connected again, and Sonny led Alexis to the bed where she sat down, and after Sonny separated their lip lock he squatted down in front of Alexis. Sonny placed his fingers on the buttons on Alexis' shirt, which he unbuttoned after granting acceptance from Alexis' eyes. When he'd discarded the shirt he found her breasts being confined by a white, silk bra. Sonny then placed his right hand on the side of Alexis' knee, and slid it upwards until he reached her panties. He then placed his hands on the zipper of the skirt Alexis was wearing and unzipped the skirt, which he then slid down her legs, while she had closed eyes. Alexis got out of her sandals pretty quickly before she was pushed onto the bed by the loving arms belonging to Sonny.  
  
As Sonny's lips kissed Alexis all over her body, she unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it onto the floor, while unbuckling his belt, and unzipping his pants. Suddenly Sonny and Alexis looked into each other's eyes, and stood up where Sonny got out of his pants, shoes and socks and Alexis just stood and stared at the amazing man, who was getting undressed.  
  
Sonny: "Enjoying the view?" He suddenly asked with a dimpled smile surprising Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "What do you think?" She smiled back, as Sonny took Alexis in his arms, and began kissing and licking her neck knowing what she really craved from him.  
  
Sonny ever so slowly placed her on the bed - their lips still locked together, as Alexis slid her feet up Sonny's shins. Sonny went from Alexis' mouth to her cleavage - always mesmerized of how new the bounty looked to him when he saw it. He began kissing and licking her breasts making Alexis moan, while she raked her fingernails down Sonny's back exiting both him and her.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny."  
  
Sonny: "I'm right here.You can let go." He replied placing small kisses up and down her breastbone before placing his hands on the clasp of her bra, and unhooked it before throwing it onto the floor to join the rest of the discarded clothes.  
  
Alexis: "OH MY GOD!!" She exclaimed letting Sonny know that she was nearing her climax, as she clutched the black, satin sheets underneath her. Sonny locked his fingers with hers wanting to feel how much she was experiencing right now.  
  
Sonny: "Oh baby." He moaned, as they both released, while the beautiful voice of Erin Berghouser sang "I'd Choose You", while Sonny and Alexis got lost in each other and the magic, which had found its way to the Corinthos penthouse.  
  
"I'D CHOOSE YOU", performed by Erin Berghouser  
  
If I could choose a man that would share my love  
  
Be the only one  
  
I'd choose you.  
  
The one who'd be right there to share my life  
  
Proud to call me his wife  
  
I'd choose you.  
  
I get down on my knees  
  
And I pray that you will see  
  
That you would too choose me  
  
If I could choose a man who would father my child  
  
Warm my home with his smile  
  
I'd choose you.  
  
The one who would be right there to hold them tight  
  
As he rocks them at night  
  
I'd choose you  
  
I get down on my knees  
  
And I pray that you will see  
  
That you would too choose me  
  
Doesn't matter where I go  
  
No place will I find  
  
A man more gentle  
  
A man so kind  
  
If I could choose a man who'd lay by my side  
  
On a warm summer night  
  
I'd choose you  
  
The one who'd be right there in memories we'd share  
  
Beneath the moonlight glare  
  
I'd choose you  
  
And I'd get down on my knees  
  
And I'd pray that you'd see  
  
That you would too choose me  
  
(Erin Berghouser - Deception)  
  
The next morning at the crack of dawn Alexis woke up feeling like everything had changed for her last night. She could recollect what had happened - step by step. She could remember the way Sonny had touched her but she also remembered the entire reason for her showing up at his penthouse in the first place; Kristina. She knew that she had to be alone for a little while to figure out what to do next.  
  
Slowly and easily she managed to get out of bed, and she wrapped a blanket around her body before picking up all her discarded clothes, and then she ventured downstairs to the livingroom. Alexis found her purse in the livingroom chair, and suddenly came to realize that like last time they hadn't used protection. But she ignored that thought thinking that the same thing couldn't happen twice.  
  
She slowly put her clothes on flashing back to when she'd been about to take the pregnancy test but had been detained by Sonny in the hallway.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "I didn't mean to startle."  
  
Alexis: "You didn't, really. I got it, thanks. No problem. Thanks. It's good to see you again. Have a good evening."  
  
Sonny: "Hang on, hang on."  
  
Alexis: "What?"  
  
Sonny: "What aren't you telling me? I mean, you know, last night you almost fainted and then you're desperate to get into your apartment and away from me, so what's going on?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm not trying to get away from you. I'm just having a bad day."  
  
Sonny: "Well, your bad day kind of started when I.At 'Kelly's', I told you I was back with Carly, so."  
  
Alexis: "I want to make this easier for you. I am not a schoolgirl whose heart that you've just broken. I am an educated, independent woman who knew what she was doing and who she was doing it with. And however unplanned, I am not, nor will I ever be, sorry that it happened. So you can stop worrying, go to your apartment. Don't worry about the consequences.If there are any, I'll handle it. There's no problem."  
  
Sonny: "Hi."  
  
Courtney: "I need to speak to you.Alone."  
  
Sonny: "OK. Can you just wait for me one second?"  
  
Courtney: "No, this can't wait." Alexis: "No, it's all right. Go ahead."  
  
Sonny: "No, I mean."  
  
Alexis: "I.I really need to get inside. I want to go to bed early.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Why am I even thinking about that? I'm NOT pregnant so there's no problem, but I do need to get out of here - right now!" She told herself, as she was fully clothed, and went to the front door with her purse tossed over her shoulder.  
  
Johnny: "Ms. Davis!" He exclaimed, as the door opened.  
  
Alexis: "Johnny!" She acknowledged him before getting onto the elevator.  
  
Almost immediately after Alexis had closed the front door after having exited PH4 Sonny woke up sensing that something was wrong with Alexis. When he realized she wasn't in bed with him, he quickly stuck his arms into the robe before tying the belt around his waist, and ventured downstairs into the livingroom.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis? Johnny!!" He yelled, and Johnny immediately entered the penthouse.  
  
Johnny: "What is it boss?" He asked.  
  
Sonny: "Have you seen Ms. Davis?"  
  
Johnny: "Yes, she left just a little while ago!"  
  
Sonny: "Did she say anything at all?"  
  
Johnny: "No boss - we just acknowledged each other, and then she got onto the elevator. Is something wrong boss?"  
  
Sonny: "I don't know.Did she seem different to you in any way?"  
  
Johnny: "She seemed content but troubled - do I need to follow her?"  
  
Sonny: "No, no, no! Just get the car ready to drive to Ms. Davis' house, and then I'll be ready in a matter of minutes!"  
  
Johnny: "Sure thing boss!"  
  
Sonny: "By the way.Where is Kristina right now?"  
  
Johnny: "She's spending the day with Jax and Skye!"  
  
Sonny: "Alright - thanks!" He exclaimed, as he closed the door shut thinking what could have possibly made Alexis run out of him that way?  
  
Back at Alexis' house, she was sitting in the kitchen having a cup of coffee thinking that it wouldn't be long before Sonny came, and then what was she supposed to do?  
  
Alexis: "I love him, but how can I trust him completely after everything that's happened lately - and also with all the baggage that we've got?" She asked herself out loud, as someone knocked on the front door, and Alexis knew exactly who was knocking on her door.  
  
Chapter 11 - It's Called Kidnapping  
  
When Alexis opened the front door she came face to face with Sonny, who of course had a big grin on his lips convinced that he'd succeed with whatever he was planning.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny.?" She replied sighing knowing that he wouldn't leave without her.  
  
Sonny: "May I come in?" He asked not wanting to discuss things on Alexis' doorstep.  
  
Alexis: "Of course.Come on in!" She exclaimed stepping to the side so that Sonny could enter the house, and closed the door shut when he'd entered.  
  
Sonny: "Where is Dr. Feel Good?" He asked looking around the livingroom.  
  
Alexis: "Cameron and I have decided to take a break until I know where my life is headed.And with whom!"  
  
Sonny: "Puerto Rico and me!" He suddenly exclaimed making Alexis frown.  
  
Alexis: "Puerto Rico with you? Why would my life lead there, and with you?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Sonny: "Because obviously our talk last night didn't open your eyes up to my love, so therefore I'm bringing out the big guns - so to speak!" He joked knowing how she felt about weapons of any kind.  
  
Alexis: "I can't go, Sonny!"  
  
Sonny: "Why not?"  
  
Alexis: "There are a million reasons why I can't and won't go to Puerto Rico with you now!"  
  
Sonny: "Name one!" He dared her.  
  
Alexis: "Well.Kristina! I need to spend some time with her, and Jax and Skye are only babysitting here until late this afternoon."  
  
Sonny: "Wrong! I called Jax, and we agreed that you needed some time to yourself so Jax and Skye are taking Kristina to the 'PC Amusement Park' that's just opened."  
  
Alexis: "OK.Then I've got work to do!"  
  
Sonny: "Same old excuse." He replied under his breath.  
  
Alexis: "Excuse me?" She replied insulted by his statement.  
  
Sonny: "Work has always, and will probably always be your excuse when someone's asking you to go somewhere. You've used that excuse to me a thousand times over, and today it won't work!"  
  
Alexis: "It's not an excuse, and I am sorry if my love for my work irritates you, but I happen to love my occupation, and unlike Carly Babes I've actually got a job that I fought like hell to maintain after the Alcazar murder."  
  
Sonny: "Think back to the year 2001 or more precisely November 27, 2001!" He exclaimed, as they both went back in time to when Sonny asked his exceptional attorney to accompany him to Puerto Rico regarding a labor dispute.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "It never hurts to have Edward under your thumb."  
  
Alexis: "Do you have anything in mind for how you'll take care of the Janine problem?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, yeah, Max and the boys will find out where she's stashed, and it's pretty easy to discover what a person values most in life. And then you get creative. Relax. I have connections in Atlantic City, and I'll make it worth Janine's while monetarily to go home. That way, I can use the docks as I see fit."  
  
Alexis: "Please, tell me."  
  
Sonny: "There's the phone."  
  
Alexis: "Tell me you're contemplating expanding your coffee business and nothing else."  
  
Sonny: "Well, the coffee business is all you've got to worry about. Hello. What? Who initiated it? OK, we'll be there tonight. Ok, we got to go to Puerto Rico. Pack your bags. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. All right? I've got a great place down there..."  
  
Alexis: "No, no, no, no. No, no, no. No way. I'm not going. No."  
  
Sonny: "It's a labor dispute, and I need my attorney. So what are you talking about, you're not going?"  
  
Alexis: "You can call me anytime."  
  
Sonny: "What, you don't.You don't like Puerto Rico?"  
  
Alexis: "I can't go there."  
  
Sonny: "Why not?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't have resort wear."  
  
Sonny: "What are you.Resort.You look great. You can use this. Whatever you have is good."  
  
Alexis: "No, I would need something. Otherwise, I would.I would look funny. This is not Puerto Rico. Just."  
  
Sonny: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I need you to go. I need you to go."  
  
Alexis: "I.I have other work to do." Sonny: "Can't you call them from Puerto Rico on a conference call? It doesn't matter. Come on. Come on, let's go."  
  
Alexis: "My sister is in town."  
  
Sonny: "Well, is she going to be gone when you get back?"  
  
Alexis: "Just.You know, just.Just fax me the necessary information, and I'll deal with it here. Teleconferencing is good. So is e-mail. Just have a great trip. Bye."  
  
Sonny: "What the hell was that about?"  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "That was different!" She exclaimed remembering exactly why she'd hesitated so much about going with Sonny to Puerto Rico.  
  
Sonny: "How so?"  
  
Alexis: "Back then I had just survived my final attack from Helena, and you wanted to make me happy, and that trip made me happy!"  
  
Sonny: "And what's wrong with that? Maybe I just want to make you happy again?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.Right!" She snorted going to her desk where she began rearranging some papers.  
  
Sonny: "Why are you so sure that I'll hurt you?"  
  
Alexis: "Because you've got a track record that shows it! Brenda, Lily, Hannah, Carly! The list just goes on and on, and I don't believe that I am this amazing woman, who'll somehow reform you, OK?"  
  
Sonny: "You won't know that until you come with me, right? A few days under the Puerto Rican sky, a little dancing, a little drinking - what can possibly stop you?"  
  
Alexis: "Maybe you should purchase a hearing aid because I already told you I've got work to do!"  
  
Sonny: "Then do your work via a conference call or via e-mail - come on let's go!"  
  
Alexis: "The work that I have to do can only be done in Port Charles. I have a deposition that I need to get as a favor for Ric - because he and Elizabeth are on their 2nd honeymoon. Plus I've got another deposition where I need to discuss the contents with our well-known District Attorney; Scotty Baldwin."  
  
Sonny: "Then postpone it! You don't have to keep working to show Scotty, who the better attorney is out of the two of you. The public knows that Scotty is a lowdown rat, who has no problem in exploiting mothers and their children - you experienced that first hand!"  
  
Alexis: "I promised Ric; your brother! That I'd have that deposition taken care of by the time he and Elizabeth return from Hawaii, and I'm not about to break that promise to my friend and partner."  
  
Sonny: "You'd better be meaning 'partner' in the most friendly sense?"  
  
Alexis: "What's the matter Sonny? Are we getting a little jealous over your brother's partnership with me? Snap out of it Sonny: Ric is completely, head-over-heels in love with Elizabeth Webber-Lansing, and that's how it'll continue to be for the rest of his life." Sonny: "Alright! Then let's go, huh?" He replied heading towards the door.  
  
Alexis: "Why don't you take a seat, Sonny? That ego of yours have got to be heavy carrying around all of the time like that? Listen to me carefully, OK?"  
  
Sonny: "OK!" He exclaimed turning around.  
  
Alexis: "You're the father of my child, and therefore you'll always have a very special place in Kristina's heart but that doesn't mean that you have the right to go around telling me what I should or shouldn't do - got it?"  
  
Sonny: "I understand what you're saying: yes! But when we made love last night you gave a promise!"  
  
Alexis: "Which was?"  
  
Sonny: "To be mine!"  
  
Alexis: "Are you on drugs? What happened last night was two mature grown- ups going down memory lane, and getting sidetracked in the process!"  
  
Sonny: "Listen.We can do this the easy way or the hard way! I want to spend some quality time with you in order to convince you of my intentions. Because obviously you've forgotten that in your sleep. So make a choice - the easy or the hard way?"  
  
Alexis: "What makes you think that I'm even going to go with you?"  
  
Sonny: "Alright.Have it your way - the hard way it is then! JOHNNY!!!!" He yelled through the door, as Alexis eyed him suspiciously.  
  
Alexis: "Is Johnny the 'easy' or the 'hard' way?"  
  
Sonny: "None of the above! He's going to carry your briefcase and your laptop out into the car, while I." He replied before quickly leaning down, and picking Alexis up, throwing her across his shoulder.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny! Put me down this instant - or I'll have you arrested for.For.For.For."  
  
Sonny: "For what?" He asked loving how she always stammered near him.  
  
Alexis: "Let's start with kidnapping! Put me down this instant!" She exclaimed hitting him on his back in rage.  
  
Johnny: "Boss?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah Johnny - grab Ms. Davis' briefcase and laptop over there on the desk, and bring them out into the car." He replied, as Johnny followed his boss carrying Alexis out to the parked limousine, where Johnny opened the door for the beautiful woman.  
  
Alexis: "I swear to God that I'll get you for this Corinthos!" She screamed just as the door was closed shut in front of her, as Johnny and Sonny took their seats in the front of the limousine.  
  
Sonny: "The airport Johnny, and step on it!" He exclaimed smiling to himself in glee.  
  
Chapter 12 - Make You Mine - PG-13  
  
When they arrived at their destination; the room Sonny had arranged to be ready for them in 2001 as well - Alexis strode in, in front of Sonny outraged of how he'd just set back the human civilization by having kidnapped her to have his way with her in this paradise.  
  
Sonny: "Here's your briefcase and laptop!" He exclaimed placing it on the coffee table in the room.  
  
Alexis: "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
Sonny: "Excuse me?"  
  
Alexis: "You have got to be the most arrogant excuse for a man that I've ever met! When I refuse to go with you with viable explanations you just ignore me, and pick me up, and KIDNAP me with the help of your no-neck associate; Johnny!"  
  
Sonny: "I needed to get both of us out of Port Charles; the very place that keeps on reminding you of my faults. And I'll be the first to admit that kidnapping you wasn't good! But how else would I have gotten through to you?"  
  
Alexis: "Did you even consider talking to me - in Port Charles?"  
  
Sonny: "Hey.You were the one, who left me high and dry this morning when you disappeared at the crack of dawn - remember?"  
  
Alexis: "I needed some time to myself, OK? I'm being bombarded with thoughts and opinions that I should go with! On one side there's you and Kristina asking me to forgive all, while Jax and Cameron are on the other side asking me to work through this, and unconsciously asking me to keep you out of my life. I love Jax as a brother, and Cameron is a very close friend of mine, Kristina is my daughter, and you're the father of my miracle - can't you see that I've got 4 people I need to make happy?"  
  
Sonny: "All you've got to do is to follow your heart! I know that it sounds strange for someone like me to be preaching about the human heart. But I've leaned the hard way what happens if you don't follow it! I tried to ignore my heart back when Carly came back from the dead!"  
  
Alexis: "I don't accept the world that you live in Sonny, and Carly does! So maybe you just picked the wrong woman to take to this paradise?"  
  
Sonny: "No, I didn't! I want more than Carly, and I want more than Michael. I want you and me together, and I want Michael and Kristina to have more siblings!"  
  
Alexis: "Come again?"  
  
Sonny: "I want to make you mine, as in happily ever after, and I want to have babies with you!"  
  
Alexis: "Why are you saying this? You've never said that before!"  
  
Sonny: "Probably because I never knew how I felt before I faked my death, and I saw how Cameron took care of Kristina. I wanted to be that person, and I wanted to be the one to hold you close in my arms in the middle of the night!"  
  
Alexis: "That's all very well and good but that still doesn't change your lifestyle."  
  
Sonny: "And what lifestyle is that?" He asked, as Alexis went back in time when she'd promised her unborn daughter that her father's world was too dangerous for her to live in.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "I always knew who he was. I always knew what he was capable of. I just chose to look the other way. Your father is a criminal by choice, by profession. And he isn't going to change. And to tell him about you puts you in danger, and I won't do that. So sorry, little one. But I can't tell him."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "You murder people for a living!!"  
  
Sonny: "No, I don't!"  
  
Alexis: "Alright then.You have Jason take care of them for you! Just like you had Jason take care of Zander years ago."  
  
Sonny: "People who disrespect me are taught a lesson, yes! But if I'd wanted Zander dead - he sure as hell wouldn't be with Emily right now!"  
  
Alexis: "You are really something else! How do you even gather the courage to look yourself in the mirror in the mornings? I'd run away scared!" She exclaimed walking past him to the coffee table where she picked up her briefcase and laptop, and walked into the bedroom where she placed those items on the bed before sitting down on the bed too to get some work done.  
  
Sonny: "Damn!" He exclaimed knowing that what he'd just said hadn't helped him that much! He knew that Alexis thought of Zander as her surrogate son so what the hell was wrong with him? Sonny walked to the window overlooking the ocean, as he came to think of how Alexis had reacted when Sonny and Carly had shown up at the hospital after Zander's beating.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Carly: "Alexis? How is Zander?"  
  
Alexis: "He's in a lot of pain."  
  
Carly: "I'm going in to see him."  
  
Alexis: "May I have a word with you?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah."  
  
Alexis: "Someone that I care about is lying in there, badly beaten. You said that you cared about Zander and that you wanted to protect him."  
  
Sonny: "That's true."  
  
Alexis: "Are you responsible for his beating?"  
  
Sonny: "No."  
  
Alexis: "I'm not interested in creative semantics. Did you order it? Did you contribute to it in any way?" Sonny: "Why would you think that?"  
  
Alexis: "Well, because Zander, he's awake and he's lucid, and at some point, he might be seeking justice or revenge, and I wanted to start a defense assuming that you or your associates might be requiring legal attention."  
  
Sonny: "I'm not going to need you on this."  
  
Alexis: "You did it and you're not even sorry. You are cold-blooded and you are heartless. How in God's name could you do this to someone that you care about?"  
  
Ned: "Can I take you home?"  
  
Alexis: "Please. Get me out of here."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
In the bedroom where Alexis was trying to concentrate on her legal work her cell phone suddenly rang surprising Alexis so much that she dropped the papers she was reviewing.  
  
Alexis: "I forgot I had this! Hello?" She replied picking up the phone.  
  
Jax: "Alright! Where has he taken you? I swear to God."  
  
Alexis: "Calm down Jax! He's taken me to.Paradise." She replied as if she was in a trance, as she walked to the sliding doors, which opened out onto the terrace. She opened the sliding doors, and went outside onto the terrace to enjoy the incredible view and smell of the Puerto Rican country.  
  
Jax: "What's that supposed to mean? Alexis? Don't tell me that you've fallen for Corinthos? Again?"  
  
Alexis: "What makes you think that I've fallen for him?" She asked picking a Gardenia off of a plant on the terrace and smelling it.  
  
Jax: "Because you've got that dreamy voice again - and I can hear your heart breaking in the near future if you begin feeling for that guy again."  
  
Alexis: "That guy happens to be the father of my daughter. And speaking of Kristina: how is she?"  
  
Jax: "She's great! She's sleeping though - she had a blast at the new amusement park!"  
  
Alexis: "That's great! You know what? I'm feeling a little sleepy myself." She replied yawning.  
  
Jax: "Alright.As long as you're not sleepy together with your favorite mobster then by all means goodbye."  
  
Alexis: "Goodbye Jax!" She exclaimed hanging up her cell phone before heading back to the bed, lying down and falling asleep simultaneously smelling the beautiful gardenia, which was placed in the palm of her hand.  
  
When Sonny checked in on Alexis he found her sound asleep on the bed - sleeping like an angel. He smiled his well-known dimpled smile before venturing into the kitchen. In the kitchen he found in the cupboard a dessert plate, which he filled with 5 large strawberries, which he covered with fresh whipped cream.  
  
When Sonny returned to the bedroom he found Alexis sleeping in the position she'd been in when he'd left her a few minutes earlier. He walked to the left side of the bed where Alexis was lying, and placed the dessert plate on the bedside table, while he stroked the side of Alexis' face before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. He then proceeded to remove her glasses, which were perfectly placed on the bridge of her nose. He placed the glasses on the bedside table before taking the desert plate in his hand, and picking up a strawberry with whipped cream on it, and touched Alexis' lips with it, which resulted in her sticking the tip of her tongue out to taste whatever had just had an encounter with her lips.  
  
Alexis: "What are you doing?" She asked with closed eyes.  
  
Sonny: "Trying to get on your good side?"  
  
Alexis: "Oh really? How do you think it's going?"  
  
Sonny: "Pretty good if I say so myself - would you like a bite?" He asked laughing.  
  
Alexis: "What do you think?" She asked, as Sonny touched her lips with the strawberry once more before placing it in her mouth where Alexis held it asking him to eat together with her on the same strawberry. Sonny was only too happy to obey. As they both began to take small bites of the strawberry Sonny placed the dessert plate on the bedside table before joining Alexis on the bed supporting his weight by placing his arms on each side of Alexis, and placing his legs on each side of Alexis'.  
  
Sonny: "Good, huh?" He asked, as they'd almost eaten all of the strawberry.  
  
Alexis: "Scrumptious." She replied, as she began nibbling on Sonny's lips, which Sonny couldn't take so he stuck his tongue into Alexis' mouth, which she gleefully caught.  
  
Suddenly Alexis' cell phone rang having the same effect as cold water on their beautiful time together. When Alexis moved her hand from the sheets to pick up the phone, Sonny caught her hand daring her to do so.  
  
Sonny: "That call can't possibly be more important than what we're doing right now!"  
  
Alexis: "It could be Jax about Kristina!"  
  
Sonny: "No, it isn't! Because I overheard you talking to him a little while ago, and if it's really important he'll call me later!" He exclaimed taking her cell phone in his hands, and throwing it up against the wall smashing it into tiny, little pieces.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny!!!!" She exclaimed right before he claimed her lips again, which shut her up forgetting all about her smashed up cell phone. Sonny's cell phone then rang, and he immediately reached for it in his trouser pocket, and answered it saying  
  
Sonny: "Yeah! Terrific, and that thing I asked you to do? Excellent - Gracias Rosa!"  
  
Alexis: "That's it?" She asked stunned, as Sonny got off her, and ventured into the livingroom smiling.  
  
Chapter 13 - Dancing The Night Away  
  
After the strawberry incident Alexis had decided on taking a nice, long, hot bath to get her mind off of Sonny Corinthos. When she entered the bedroom she was wearing a white towel wrapped around her content body. She found an absolutely, beautiful dress placed on the bed with a tag on it - she read it out loud:  
  
Alexis,  
  
Let's try to make this night ours unlike last time.  
  
Love,  
  
Sonny  
  
Alexis immediately flashed back to when Sonny had told her just that, that magical night in 2001 in his casino in Puerto Rico.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "I am impulsive. And now I am going, for my next number, to walk on the edge of the fountain."  
  
Sonny: "Alexis."  
  
Alexis: "Which is very impulsive."  
  
Sonny: "Alexis."  
  
Alexis: "What, you think I'm going to fall? I'm not going to fall. I have perfect balance. Watch me."  
  
Sonny: "You."  
  
Alexis: "Watch. I can walk, see? I can skip. See?"  
  
Sonny: "Right."  
  
Alexis: "I can even hop."  
  
Sonny: "No.No, no, no. Don't.OK. Go ahead. Say it. You can say anything tonight. Tonight is yours. You can do whatever you want."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis smiled to herself due to her walk down memory lane. She picked the dress up from the bed, and walked to the mirror holding it out in front of her.  
  
Alexis: "God it's beautiful!" She exclaimed heading into the bathroom where she quickly dropped the towel, grabbed a pair of black, satin panties and then got into the dress. The dress was very simple: a blue, viscose dress with thin, double spaghetti straps together with a very low cut V-neck, which showed off her generous cleavage, and the dress itself reached her just below the knees. She walked into the bedroom where she found yet another package where the dress had been placed. When she opened up the package she found a large, blue velvet box, which contained a pair of oval, silver ear rings, a double necklace, which was held together by 4 pendants and as a finish she also found a silver bracelet. When she'd put on the jewelry she knew that she needed to do something with her brown mane. She decided to put it up in a ponytail, and then made the hairstyle that more exotic by taking a silver barrette and supported the ponytail this way together with having a few locks of her hair cascading down her features. Together with this beautiful dress she wore a pair of brown sandals, and as the finishing touch she put on some eye shadow, mascara, lipstick and her favorite new perfume 'Temptation'.  
  
Sonny: "You ready?" He called from the livingroom, which made Alexis grab her matching, blue purse, which had a silver strap to rest on her shoulder.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.I'm coming!" She exclaimed walking into the livingroom taking Sonny's breath away.  
  
Sonny: "You look.Beautiful!" He exclaimed making Alexis blush, as he placed a gardenia in her hair.  
  
Alexis: "Thank you.For everything!" She exclaimed wanting him to know how special he was making her feel.  
  
Sonny: "My pleasure.Shall we?" He asked offering her his arm.  
  
Alexis: "Let's!" She agreed, as Sonny led her to the casino or more precisely to a special room he'd cleared for them tonight.  
  
After having enjoyed the best Puerto Rican meal, and having heard music through their eating Sonny got up from his chair, and offered his arm. They walked in the same rhythm to the center of the floor where Sonny took Alexis in his arms dancing intimately to the sound of the waves in the distance.  
  
Alexis: "You know when you left me on the bed earlier I was very disappointed but knowing that THIS was what you were planning - I forgive you!" She smiled looking into her partners brown eyes.  
  
Sonny: "Good.Rosa is a specialist - she's an old friend of mine, who just so happens to be a fashion designer, and when I saw this one in her storage I knew that it was perfect for you." He replied kissing her ever so softly wanting her to feel special tonight.  
  
Alexis: "Why don't we get out of here?" She asked looking into Sonny's eyes longingly.  
  
Sonny: "That's a great idea!" He exclaimed smiling, as they walked back to the table where Alexis grabbed her purse before they walked back to their room.  
  
Alexis: "What are you doing?" She asked when he picked her up from the ground outside their room.  
  
Sonny: "Practicing - how am I doing?" He asked entering their room.  
  
Alexis: "Perfect!" She answered, as Sonny sat her down onto the floor before closing the door shut.  
  
Sonny: "Sorry you came here with me?" He asked, as he stood behind her, and placed his lips on the pulse in her neck, and began nibbling.  
  
Alexis: "Not at all! As always you know exactly what I need before I do!" She exclaimed turning around, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and capturing his lips in a scorching kiss.  
  
"I'm Gonna Getcha Good!", performed by Shania Twain  
  
Let's go!  
  
Don't wantcha for the weekend - Don't wantcha for a night I'm only interested if I can Have you for life - yeah Uh, I know I sound serious -  
  
And baby I am  
  
You're a fine piece of real estate, And I'm gonna get me some land  
  
Oh, yeah So, don't try to run - Honey, love can be fun There's no need to be alone - When you find that someone  
  
Chorus:  
  
(I'm gonna getcha) I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight (I'm gonna getcha) I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night (Yeah, you can betcha) You can betcha by the time I say "go", You'll never say "no" (I'm gonna getcha) I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact (I'm gonna getcha) I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that (Yeah, you can betcha) You can bet your bottom dollar, In time you're gonna be mine Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
  
Yeah, uh, uh I've already planned it - Here's how it's gonna be I'm gonna love you and - You're gonna fall in love with me Yeah, yeah  
  
Oh, yeah So, don't try to run - Honey, love can be fun There's no need to be alone - When you find that someone  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby - I'm gonna knock on wood I'm gonna getcha somehow honey - Yeah, I'm gonna make it good Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Oh, yeah So, don't try to run - honey Love can be fun There's no need to be alone - When you find that someone  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha I'm gonna getcha real good Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha (I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!  
  
(Shania Twain - Up!)  
  
Hours later when they'd made love countless times Sonny was lying on his back covered from the waist down by a white sheet with a content Alexis, who had her head placed on Sonny's warm chest.  
  
Sonny: "You OK?" He asked playing with a few locks of hair.  
  
Alexis: "I've never been better! What's next?" She asked knowing that they were thinking the very same thing.  
  
Sonny & Alexis In Unison: "MARRIAGE!"  
  
Sonny: "You ready to walk down the aisle - without bolting I mean?" He grinned.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, because this time around I've got nothing to fear. I've got a beautiful daughter with the man I'm marrying - can you think of anything more beautiful?" She asked looking him in the eyes before kissing him passionately.  
  
Chapter 14 - The I Do's  
  
Two days later Sonny and Alexis had decided to get married on the beach in Puerto Rico. Sonny had gotten a hold of Ric and Elizabeth in Hawaii, and they'd come by plane to witness this overdue occasion. Ric would be Sonny's best man, and Elizabeth would be Alexis' maid of honor. The minister was an old friend of Sonny's, who'd always considered Sonny to be his own son. The spot on the beach had been picked out, and a small patio had been built to act as an altar, which had been decorated with gardenias.  
  
Alexis had used Rosa's expertise in finding a suitable wedding dress, which hadn't been easy because it had to be in Alexis' style plus be something not too warm, as it was extremely warm on the beach. Rosa had suddenly found the perfect wedding dress for Alexis. It was again very simple: a white, strapless viscose dress, which reached Alexis right below the knees. Alexis didn't ware any footwear seeing as the ceremony would take place on the beach. She wore the same jewelry, as she had on their 'engagement' night - a pair of oval, silver ear rings, a double necklace, which was held together by 4 pendants and a silver bracelet. Her hair had been curled for this occasion, and had been styled in a French twist high on Alexis' head, and she'd placed baby gardenia flowers in her hair together with a few locks of her hair just hanging down along her cheeks. As the finishing touch her wedding bouquet consisted purely of gardenias.  
  
Elizabeth practically wore a replica of Alexis' dress - hers was just blue, and her hair just hang in curls. Sonny wore a black suit and a white shirt, as did Ric. Sonny had also had these past days to pick out both an engagement ring, and wedding rings. The engagement ring was very simple: a silver ring with a small diamond on top, and the wedding rings were out of gold - very traditional.  
  
Elizabeth: "Nervous?" She asked, as Alexis had made the final touch to her appearance.  
  
Alexis: "Actually.No! I've just wanted to be Sonny's wife for such a long time - mostly in my dreams of course but I couldn't be happier even if I tried."  
  
Elizabeth: "It shows! I felt the same way when I married Ric - those Corinthos brothers really are something, huh?"  
  
Alexis: "They sure are! I'm only sorry that more friends couldn't be here but on the other hand it might be good to only have 2 guests. It seems more like a private ceremony that way."  
  
Elizabeth: "I know what you mean! It seems like it's more a celebration than sharing it with others. And besides.You and Sonny can always have a party when you return, right?"  
  
Alexis: "Absolutely!" She exclaimed walking to the mirror.  
  
Elizabeth: "He's going to love that dress on you! You're beautiful! Oh.I almost forgot!"  
  
Alexis: "What?" She asked turning around.  
  
Elizabeth: "We've got to have all the 'old, new, borrowed, blue' stuff in order! Now.The bouquet is something new, and the this garter is something blue." She replied giving Alexis the garter.  
  
Alexis: "Oh my Elizabeth." She grinned, as Elizabeth continued saying  
  
Elizabeth: ".And this white silk scarf is my Great Grandmother's so you can borrow that, and finally.This is a very old rock I found while we were in Hawaii - the natives say that it promises all good to the one, who holds it in their hand at their wedding!"  
  
Alexis: "Then I'd better hang onto this - just in case!" Elizabeth: "Of a Carly incident?"  
  
Alexis: "How did you guess?" She joked, as they both giggled.  
  
Elizabeth: "Ooh.It's time! You ready?"  
  
Alexis: "You bet I am!" She exclaimed smiling, as she held a tight grab around the tiny rock begging the powers that be to make this story of her life to run smoothly.  
  
Elizabeth: "Let's go!" She exclaimed, as the two friends made their way down to the beach where Elizabeth started walking, as soon as the violins began playing the wedding march. When Alexis started walking up the beach her and Sonny's eyes connected immediately calming their souls down believing that this would be their 'happily ever after'.  
  
When Alexis reached Sonny they held hands, and couldn't stop looking at each other. Sonny lifted Alexis' hands up to his lips and kissed them tenderly. The minister suddenly began to speak, and Sonny and Alexis looked at him in fear of getting completely lost in each other's eyes.  
  
The Minister: "Well, as I understand it the road has not been easy for neither Michael or Alexis but still they've believed enough in each other to maintain their faith in the love they share for each other, and their little girl. And therefore I know that I speak for the both of them when I thank you all for your dedication in joining Michael and Alexis in the holy sacrament of marriage here today. So, please, join me in a blessing of their union. Lord, hear our prayers and accept the gifts we offer Michael and Alexis. Today we have made them one in the Sacrament of marriage. May the mystery of Christ's unselfish love, which we celebrate in this Eucharist, increase their love for you and for each other. We ask you this through Christ, our Lord. Amen. Now I understand that you have some vows you'd like to share with the rest of us, Michael.!" He replied looking at Sonny. Sonny pressed Alexis' hands just in case she had a tough time breathing, and looked at her with all the love he felt for her in his eyes and said  
  
Sonny: "I've always searched for the perfect family because I never had the chance to grow up with one when I was a child. I believe that we can make that perfect family a reality for us and for Kristina. And I know that no one can say what the future holds for us but I do know that my love for you and for our daughter will only grow. You've made me whole Alexis - you reached out when I needed you, and you've proven to me again and again that our love is amazing and once in a lifetime. I'm ready to finally begin my life because it truly begins today as soon as the minister has declared us husband and wife. I love you." He replied ending vows with a kiss to each of Alexis' hands.  
  
The Minister: "Alexis."  
  
Alexis: "I've never felt this safe in my entire life, and I know that my life will only better itself with you in it, and I'm ready to act impulsively, and take this next step together with you and Kristina. Our daughter is named after two magnificent women; Kristina Cassadine and Chloe Morgan, and I want to honor them by telling you that you've made my heart so big, and so filled with love that I know in my heart of hearts that we're going to make it. I love you Sonny, and I know that this feeling will never fade." She replied smiling at him with tears in her eyes professing her love.  
  
The Minister: "Do you Michael Corinthos Jr. take Alexis Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Sonny: "I do!" He replied looking tenderly at Alexis drying away the tears, which had landed on her cheeks.  
  
The Minister: "And do you Alexis Davis take Michael Corinthos Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Alexis: "I do!"  
  
The Minister: "You have declared your consent before God. May the Lord in His goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessing. And now to the exchanging of the rings.Ric!" He replied, as Ric walked to the minister's side and gave him the rings to bless.  
  
Sonny: "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit." Then he kissed the wedding ring and placed it onto Alexis' ring finger.  
  
Alexis: "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit." And with that she kissed his wedding ring too and placed it onto Sonny's ring finger.  
  
The Minister: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.!" And with that Sonny took Alexis' face into his hands and they kissed tenderly, while Ric and Elizabeth cheered them on by clapping their hands thankful that Sonny and Alexis were finally together.  
  
Later in the suite Sonny, Alexis, Ric and Elizabeth were celebrating Sonny and Alexis' marriage. Sonny had arranged for a wedding cake and some champagne. Ric had just begun his toast to the newlyweds.  
  
Ric: "Like the dear minister said then you guys have gone through hell and high water to get here thanks to a spiteful woman we won't name! But you guys survived these attacks because somewhere you believed in the love you shared, and the love that Kristina's living proof of. And even though it took Sonny some time to get through his head what a remarkable woman you are, Alexis then I know that he'll cherish you forever. And I couldn't be more happy to get such a formidable lawyer in the family."  
  
Elizabeth: "Fishing for free favors - are we?" She joked, as they all laughed.  
  
Alexis: "As long as it doesn't involve dealing with Scotty Baldwin!"  
  
Ric: "Promise.To the union of Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos may your married life be enchanting and surprising."  
  
Elizabeth: "Here, here." She replied, as Sonny, Alexis, Ric and Elizabeth clinked glasses.  
  
Ric: "Now.We think we'll get out of your way! Thank you for inviting us to be part of this very special day!"  
  
Alexis: "Thanks for coming!" She exclaimed hugging both Ric and Elizabeth goodbye followed by Sonny doing the same thing. When Ric and Elizabeth had left Sonny turned to Alexis and said  
  
Sonny: "Now you're all mine."  
  
Alexis: "I wouldn't want it any other way." She replied, as they begun really enjoying the rest of their honeymoon.  
  
"There You Were" performed by Jessica Simpson & Marc Anthony  
  
I was counting down to minutes  
  
I was wishing on the stars  
  
I was praying for a sign, trying to beat the odds I was dreaming of you, before I saw your face There you were, waiting for that day  
  
Then you, reached through the hurt and pain  
  
When you, baby you called my name  
  
Chorus:  
  
You broke through the storm and you turned back the night Baby you were the fire, burning the midnight sky And your love keeps taking me higher Just when all hope was gone, where the hero belongs There you were There you were  
  
I just broke into heaven, just to roll back the clouds When you're on a mission, when you're seeking me out Was I that one in a million, was I that one sacred kiss That you couldn't chance, you just couldn't miss Then you baby, you whispered through the silent tears When you, you swept away all my fears  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Standing in the mittle of you, with your arms wide open And you, you were the reason when there was no reason in my life You're the reason in my life  
  
(Chorus X 2)  
  
Like a love, in the eye of the storm Telling me not to cry anymore There you were When I once final word fall apart Oh baby - Shining through like an angel from afar Oh like an angel  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Jessica Simpson - Irresistible)  
  
The End 


End file.
